Different
by DeepShadeOfJade
Summary: Theo, rogue cullen. Cassidy, Bella's sister. Visiting family at the same time. Theo becomes infatuated with her, but soon trouble arrises and they take refuge with the Volturi what happens when Alec takes an interest? Alec won't be in it until chapter 9.
1. Cassidy

**Bella POV**

"Heyya Bells," Charlie spoke to me when I walked through the door, a strong smell of pasta reaching my nose, oh god he tried to cook and I'm going to have to eat it, I hate this part of being a vampire, really.

"Hi Dad, what are you cooking?"

"Spaghetti bolognaise, hope you like it," he smiled slightly.

"I'm sure I will, you're getting better at cooking."

"Where's little Ness and Edward?" he asked casually while leading the way into the kitchen, I sat on my stool while he stood over the stove.

"They were dragged by Alice to go shopping." I inwardly grinned at the thought.

"Alice, I like that girl did you know that?" he asked with a happy glint in his eye, and the truth is everyone can see he likes Alice, she has a draw to her that no one can compare to, not even Heidi from the Volturi, their fisher, my spine tingled in disgust at the thought.

"Yes Dad, everyone knows that," he smiled at me before serving up the food on two plates, his portion reasonably larger than mine, "thanks Dad," I tucked into the food hiding my disgust for the taste while doing so. For a few minutes we ate in silence until Charlie spoke up.

"Your sisters coming home Bells, aint that great, she's staying a while and wants to see you and her niece… also Edward, she has been wanting to meet him but was sad she couldn't make it to the wedding because of school coursework."

My unbeating heart screamed with happiness at this, but then again, she can't find out about vampire's we'll have to be extra careful around her, I'll talk to Edward and Carlisle.

"That's great dad, when is my little sister coming?"

"Tomorrow, tomorrow little Cassidy Swan will be coming home," he sighed in content, he always did adore her, I mean she has the same draw as Alice, everyone loves her, she has everyone wrapped around her finger, but she doesn't abuse it… normally.

She is two years younger than me, and doesn't look much like me, I mean she had the same brown eyes as me until I was changed, but hers are a deeper chocolate with little caramel swirls in them that make them look like a chocolate sundae. Last time I saw her, her hair was a deep brown colour, but in the sun let off a glow, and it fell down to the small of her back in curls like Charlie's, but her hair grows quickly and I have been away from her for a couple of years, so it will be longer unless she cut it off, which is unlikely, she loves her long curls.

She, like me never wore makeup, her eyes were just naturally covered in thick black lashes, her skin pale like mine but her lips were always a deeper rose colour than mine and slightly more full. Her nose straight and perfectly sized for her face and when she smiles she gets little dimples at the corner of her mouth.

Her skin soft like velvet but she is very dependant on people, she never left my side for three whole years because she needed me, but then she had to go on a school trip and grew dependant on someone else who adored her as well, she is very sensitive and very small things can upset her but she is also easily pleased.

She is also known to be quite blunt when she wants to be and her emotions change quickly so Jasper will be in for hell of a ride, "are we going to pick her up at the airport Dad?"

"Yes we are, and she is going to have her old room, do you think she still likes yellow?" ah yes her room, bright, sunny and colourful, she said that this place was too dreary to have a dark bedroom so she painted it bright yellow, she decorated it herself when Charlie was out, he found it annoying but also amusing and forgave her after fifteen minutes, so from the dark blue it is now a bright yellow with wooden floors, a huge mirror with pictures of us, mum and dad and her friends all over it. She has a desk, bookshelf and a secret chest she keeps precious things in that none of us can get into no matter how Charlie and Renee tried.

We spent the rest of the evening talking about Cassidy, until I had to go, I kissed Charlie goodbye on the cheek and drove off back to the main house where everyone was talking, Edward kissed my forehead when I walked in, I took his hands in mine and pushed the conversation with my dad in his head before pulling back.

"I see," this caught everyone's attention and they turned to him, "Bella has a little sister," gasp, "she's coming here for a while, to live possibly," gasp, "She is very intuitive and rarely leaves Bella's side unless she has to," gasp.

Esme smiled slightly, "oh Edward," I said in a witty happy voice, "you forgot she wants to meet you because she has to approve," he gulped which made Emmett laugh.

"She sounds brilliant, can we meet her Carlisle, please, please, please," Emmett asked giddily.

"It's up to Bella," Emmett turned to me with that kiddie smile that he knows I hate saying no to.

"Fine, but no sexual jokes at all around her, especially none about me and Edward." He pulled a pouting face before Renesmee came out in a deep green sundress I'm guessing from today and ran to me, I picked her up and hugged her, her heat radiating from her body, I made a run for home before Alice tried to attack me with mascara, Edward hot on my heels, I tucked Renesmee in who now looks a little older, her hair long and curly like Cassidy's, she has the dimples on her face like her as well and the same nose in a way.

I felt Edward wrap his arms around my waist and pull me to our room…

**Cassidy POV**

"MUM, WHERE'S MY GREY SWEATER?" I called down the stairs, wanting something to pull on me when I reach Seattle airport, it's meant to be cold there and I remember when I didn't have the right clothes once, I had to borrow Bella's clothes that were way to big for me, I am a little bit shorter than her and haven't grown much.

"In the airing cupboard honey," mum called back, her bustling over the cooker making stew for Phil, my lovely, terrible at baseball step dad, the sole reason we moved to Jacksonville from Phoenix, it is very hot here but hey I like the heat.

I ran to the airing cupboard and pulled my sweater from it and shoved it in my side bag before rushing back to my room and double checking I have everything, yup before zipping up my suitcase and dragging it downstairs and into the car, mum got in the passenger seat while Phil got in the drivers side so it left me to the back, evils.

I hopped in and watched the scenery pass me by as we made our way to the airport, once there and checked in I kissed mum and Phil on the cheek each before taking my seat on the plane, my hair falling over my shoulders and past my buttocks, heheheee that's a funny word buttocks.

I middle aged man sat next to me and kept stealing lances at me during the journey, why me? I kept my eyes out the window and made shapes in the clouds until the flight attendant told us to put our seatbelts on because we will be arriving soon, I did so, making sure to not touch the man next to me and sat through the jolts of the landing plane.

Once the plane landed I pulled my sweater over my body and carried on to get my luggage before walking free from the airport and into the lovely bright clouds of Seattle.

I gazed around until I saw a familiar police cruiser parked nearby and walked over to it to see Dad, I ran the rest of the way, dropping my luggage, and hugged him close, god I love my Dad, he hugged me back stoically, that's the thing, I'm the only one apart from mum in the family who actually shows emotions, Bella was always secretive along with Dad who kept to himself.

"Your hair's gotten longer kiddo," my gaze wondered down to my long brown curly hair.

"Yep, it has a tendency to do that," he gave me the smile that makes him look younger.

"That's my girl, Bella come say hello to your sister," Dad called, and from nowhere this goddess looking girl claiming to be my sister appeared, her hair extra shiny, brown eyes with a golden glint in them, white papery skin, flawless but if you look closely you can see her top lip is slightly bigger than the lower, so it is Bella, I hugged her close to find she was cold, maybe the clouds do that to you.

"Hello Bells."

"Hi Cassie, I missed you," she managed though it seemed pained, I just gave her a wink and hopped into the cruiser while Dad put my stuff in the trunk.

We drove back to the house and I dragged my stuff up to my room, still how I remember it, even set with mine and Embry's hand prints on the wall, his marginally larger than mine.

Bella called bye to me because she moved out, stupid married woman and Charlie told me that he had to leave for work, so it's just little old me on my own again, I sat there unpacking my stuff and making my room mine again, claming the desk with a recent picture of me and my two best friends Alesha and Daisy, grinning at the camera while Justin took the photo.

I smiled in contentment at my newly decorated room before deciding to go outside and roam around my old home, I picked the spare key up from the side, pulled my sweater tighter around me and left on my trek, my trainers thudding softly against the paved ground, soon I was passing familiar trees on my way to La Push, maybe Embry is still around.

The small coloured huts signalling I am now in La Push, I walked all of the way to the First Beach and walked along the sand, the salty air filling my nostrils and overwhelming my senses, wind pulling my hair around, I got the tie from my wrist and pulled it from my face into a bun on the back of my head.

Damn it's lonely out here, I sat myself on a rock and watched as the waves turned and san a song to the fish under the surface.

The grey clouds seemed to be mourning in the sky and look like any minute they'll… no now they'll start crying, oh god I'm soaked, I pulled my jumper closer to me and began on my way back to my house, running most of the way, god I'm glad I did sports in school unlike Bella, my face slightly pink from the run but I unlocked the door and ran up to my room to take a long warm shower in the bathroom before getting into my comforts.

I started dinner, because we all know Charlie really can't cook to save his life, pasta pot should do it, he came in an hour later when I was serving it up on the table and sat down to dig in straight away, I ate my portion quickly and washed up the dishes before kissing his forehead and making my way to my room to read, I'm only reading Wuthering Heights because Bella asked me too, because really I think it's a load of rubbish, love only happens to the really lucky, just live your life and don't brood over something that isn't real.

After half an hour of torture and brushing my teeth I snuggled down into my soft sheets and closed my eyes, because apparently tomorrow I'm meeting the Cullen's who are the family Bella is married into now, oh joy.

I let my mind go blank and soon sleep overwhelmed me and I succumbed.


	2. Cullen's

**Cassidy POV**

I stretched under my sheets once I heard Dad's police cruiser pull out of the drive.

The sky was dark and cloudy, as I stood up to look out of my window, my long curls knotted, sleep in my eyes and my pyjamas rumpled, this is a job for the shower, screeching slightly I pealed my clothes from my body and jumped into the shower, washing my hair and face clean before hopping from the shower and wrapping a towel around my body and one around my hair before dancing my way into my room and pulling clothes from my wardrobe.

A pair of bright blue tights; yellow sundress tied around the waist with a ribbon and it has a blue daisy stuck onto the ribbon, falling just above my knees; a blue, fake, leather jacket that finishers elastic around the hips; yellow ballet pumps and a yellow side bag.

I brushed through my hair which did take about five minutes just to get through it once, before pulling it into a plait and spinning it into a bun leaving a few loose curls down to frame my face.

I looked sunny compared to this dreary place, Bella would never wear this. Speaking of her a car pulled up in the drive, I peeked through my window and in that car are Bella, a girl and Jacob I think, I skipped down the stairs and locked the door behind me before turning to Bella and squeezing her while her eyes bugged open at my outfit, Jacob just laughed along with the little girl.

"Hi Cassie, what are you wearing?"

"Clothes I hope, why?"

"I think you'll get on well with Alice, she's the fashionista in the family. Oh you remember Jake right, Jake this is Cassie," he smiled and hugged me and let me tell you he is tall, buff and hot, I mean his temperature is sky high, but it's a Jake thing as Bella puts it, "and this is mine and Edwards adopted daughter," she gestured to a girl about four years old, curly hair falling to her waist, I deep auburn colour, with Bella's eyes, hmmm, I smiled at her, she grinned and hugged my waist, I patted her back timidly, I mean I'm not really a kid person.

Bella ushered me into the front of the car with her while she sped down a country road faster than she usually drives, what has happened to her?

The journey was filled of stories from Jacob and little Renesmee giggling, Bella smiling and me gazing out of the window at the scenery until we pulled at a huge house, glass windows all on one side and a group of beautiful people standing out the front, the Cullen's, dad had told me about them, how the one with caramel hair is the adoptive mother and the blonde one next to her is the adoptive father, he is also a doctor and treated Bella a lot, ha good old Bells, the big guy is Emmett and Bella describes him as a huge intimidating teddy bear, he is with Rosalie the super beautiful one who Bella says is a bit crabby unless you get to know her. Jasper is the one with honey hair, he is quiet and keeps to himself, but he is with the pixie looking girl Alice who is supposed to get along with me well and that leaves Edward, Bella's husband.

They all look amazingly beautiful but Edward looks slightly frustrated, they all got out of the car, Renesmee ran up to Edward and hugged him while placing her palm on his face, he smiled and turned to me, still sitting in the car, they kind of intimidate me, all of the super beautiful and I'm just boring.

Bella sighed, opened my door and pulled me out with strength I never knew she has, she stood me up and Alice ran up and hugged me, "hi I'm Alice, I think we're gonna be great friends," she smiled at me, okay that is a contagious smile, I grinned back, it made Esme the adoptive mother smile as well and walk up to me, she gave me a small hug, "I'm Esme, you must be Cassidy," I smiled again, I like her, and nodded, "well it is a pleasure to meet more of Bella's family we never knew she had."

"She doesn't talk about me much," I looked at her smiling sheepishly at me next to Edward, I rose my brow at her which made her laugh nervously.

Carlisle came up next and shook my hand, then Emmett who actually picked me up and spun me around making me slightly dizzy and having to sit on the car bonnet to make myself better. He just grinned at me, Rosalie came up next and gave me a forced smile, I smiled back just to let her know it was acknowledged, I don't think she's a people person.

Jasper came up next, looked at Alice who nodded and shook my hand, "it's a pleasure," he said tightly.

"You too," he smiled a bit when I spoke, he's cool.

Next came Edward who shook my hand and greeted me, I eyed him up and down which made Bella sigh and whisper something to Alice who grinned and whispered to Emmett who laughed while Edward looked at them annoyed.

"He's okay, but I'm not quite sure yet," I turned to Bella with a smile, she seemed quite annoyed and amused with me, I tend to do that to her, Emmett just burst out laughing, kind of like a bear.

"Lucky me," Edward murmured.

"I heard that," he turned to me with a lopsided grin. They all led me into their huge house, white with a white grand piano on a platform next to e some stairs, white carpet with white sofa's and a huge T.V with a island counter kitchen next to it, lets just say I love the décor.

Alice then decided it would be the best time to drag me to her room and play doll on me, she dragged me into her en suit and pulled my hair from it's bun plait, her eyes glazed over as she saw the length of my hair, and adoring smile on her face, immediately she grabbed a brushed and it glided through my hair before getting straighteners and burned them through my hair, the heat radiating onto the skin of my neck and back.

Once she was done my hair fell down to my ankles, wow it is longer than I thought, it is shiny as well, she smiled and then pulled out a thing on mascara, "okay, no, I don't wear makeup."

"I can tell, please, please, please, please," I pursed my lips and shook my head, "please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please."

"Fine, just shush," she grinned and started applying the gloop to my eyelashes along with some eye shadow.

Of course she wasn't done there, she added lip gloss and then a knock came at the door, Esme walked in and smiled, "I see you were ambushed," she smiled.

"You could call it that, yes," Alice sighed.

"Bella said you were fun, not like her."

"I am, but I don't wear makeup and you smothered me in it." She laughed and skipped over to Esme, Esme smiled and led me downstairs, we passed Edward and Jasper on the way.

**Alice POV**

_Cassidy screams, tears streaming down her face and she ran from our house, Esme looking pained and everyone else confused and frustrated, Bella sighed, "how did she find out?"_

_Cassidy still running from us, Emmett and Jasper running after her, she screamed harder as Emmett picked her up and flung her over his shoulder, tears drowned her face as she sat in the corner of the room in a foetal position, us just looking at her._

_Then the front door shot open and there stood Theodore Cullen, in his all badass montage, black jeans, grey T-Shirt, leather boots and leather jacket._

"_Hello Cullens."_

"_Theodore, how nice of you to stop by, Theodore this is Bella, Edwards wife," Carlisle gestured to her, he gave her a cocky grin, "and her daughter Nessie," another grin, his eyes narrowed in on Cassidy, he gave a malicious smile, red eyes glowing with mischief._

"_Awe, you bought me dinner, how lovely," she screamed._

I shook from the vision with Edward looking at me annoyed; he quickly called Bella and told her what I had seen, but missed out the part with our rogue brother. Bella seemed pained, "we can't let her find out, I don't want this life for her."

"Neither do we, but some how she is going to find out, we'll try to avoid it as much as possible," he kissed her forehead and led her from the room, god I don't want this life for her, she seemed terrified.

**Cassidy POV**

Emmett laughed at me when Esme led me down the stairs, Bella disappeared in seconds leaving me to the mercy of Emmett and Rosalie, I gave them a hopeful smile, Emmett laughed and dragged me over to the Xbox, he gave me a control and we started playing some game about slaying vampires, he was the vampire and I was the slayer, of course he slaughtered me for five round until I staked him, he seemed annoyed and Carlisle laughed, appearing from out of nowhere making me jump.

"Sorry dear," he gave me a nod and stood by Esme whispering quietly, she turned to me slightly pained but covered it quickly, just enough to distract me so I got killed again. I glared at him, stood and gave Jasper the remote, I hadn't even notice him come down the stairs.

"You try and beat him," he laughed slightly and I stood next to Alice who was on a computer doing some sort of fashion thing, "I'd go for the blue pumps, the red sandals will be too much," I mumbled, she turned to me shocked.

"I would too, Bella she has much more taste than you," I blushed slightly, grabbing a shorter piece of my hair and fiddling with it, I really should get this cut, it's way too long.

"Hey Bells?" she turned to me, "do they have a hairdressers around here, my hair needs a little trim," she laughed.

"Alice can do it, or Rose, they're really good," I turned to Alice hopefully, she waved me off to Rose who came up behind me and dragged my up the stairs.

"How do you want it?" she asked bluntly when she sat me down in a chair in her bathroom.

"Slightly shorter, not down to my ankles sort of length, more to the back of my knees length."

"Okay," she started chopping at y hair, taking an hour to do so, when she was done my hair fell just above the backs of my knees, it looks so much neater.

"Thank you so much Rosalie," I smiled at her, her face warmed slightly.

"Its okay, let me clean this up and then I'll be downstairs, you can go now," I gave her a quick smile before skipping downstairs, Alice looked at my hair and nodded.

"She's good my Rose is," Emmett looked at my hair, studying it before Bella intervened and dragged me back home, I pulled my hair into a plait again and set on dinner.


	3. Theo

**Theo POV**

Blood trickled down my throat easing the fire that lay within, the stupid girl only needed the promise of a good time to get her into the alley with me and the rest was simple, stupid people of Seattle, but seeing as I'm here I might as well go see the Cullen's, I bet my father misses me terribly, ha fat lot of chance, he is disappointed in me because I didn't to the Bambi diet, fool.

I hear they have a new vampire and a hybrid there, along with guard dog's when I say I heard I mean I saw in the clearing that day, they just don't know I was there because their senses were cut off by me, not even Bella's shield holding me out.

I dropped the corpse to the floor, wiped the blood from my lips and strolled out into the streets of Seattle, the stars glaring at me from above, the whores checking me out and debating whether or not to offer themselves as desert to me. Pathetic.

Once out of the city I ran.

**Cassidy POV**

I sat in bed thinking about how strange the Cullen's are, they are adopted family but they have the same eyes, even Bella, she may not have seen me notice but I saw her contacts vanish, literally just disintegrate in her eyes, she rushed off then and came back with muddy brown eyes, not the chocolate she used to have, her skin is white like all of theirs and ice cold.

They are deathly quiet and fast, that word kept on playing around in my head, deathly, also their daughter who is 'adopted' looks too much like her and Edward.

I shuffled over to my laptop on my swivel chair and typed into google; pale white and cold.

It came up with a search about the un-dead, or vampires, through the websites it tolled all of the factors of vampires that they have even Bella, they changed my sister, they better not have. No I'm going mad, I need to sleep.

I jumped into my bed and let sleep come to me, but when it did I dreamt; _running in the forest when strong arms hooked around my waist, "gotcha," a voice whispered into my ear before cold lips hooked onto my neck and a sharp pang pierced my skin like my scream pierced the sky._

I woke up in a cold sweat with the clouds of morning welcoming me. I ran into the bathroom and showered, scrubbing my body furiously before hopping out and leaving the steaming room with a towel around myself, Dad left hours ago I think.

I pulled on some white skinny jeans over my underwear and a baggy purple top with a black rose on it. Quickly I tied up my curly hair in a loose bun.

I pulled on some trainers when I heard the door open and three voices enter, Bella and Renesmee and also Edward I think, I walked down the stairs carefully, but then if they were vampires then they would be able to hear me right? Oh again with the vampire rubbish, it is bull, drop it.

Bella stood in the living room tapping her foot, when I walked in she turned to me, grabbed my arm and pulled me from the room, "you're going shopping with Alice for me so I don't have to go, she'll buy you anything but please go," I nodded, she sighed and dragged me to the car, my heart pumping radically.

When we got to the house Alice yanked me into a yellow Porsche and drove like a mad woman, seriously it scared me to death.

She pulled me into a small Italian boutique shoving dresses and things at me, "try these on" I did as told and posed in front of her every time laughing along with her.

She ended up buying me the whole store, literally, I told her not to but she insisted, so in the back of the car sat many shopping bags while she drove us back to her house, my heart thudding again madly.

"You okay Cass?" I turned to her expression of concern.

"I'm fine," I managed in a strained voice; she nodded and turned back to the road. Once we pulled up Emmett ran out and hugged me, coldness of his skin making me shiver, he seemed to notice this and pulled away instantly, his face a mixture of confusion and disbelief, I think he's figured me out.

I smiled tightly and skipped into the house, feeling safe here for some reason, maybe they mean no harm, yeah fat lot of chance they are vampires from fairytales and those vampires kill and feed.

I sat down on the sofa gingerly, Edward concentrated on me and seemed aggravated, he got up and whispered something to Carlisle who turned to me, "child is there something you wish to say?" he asked me, oh god no, I shook my head, "very well," he whispered something to Edward.

Both whispering, Emmett seemed to be listening in along with everyone else, all of them suddenly turning to me, "it's true," Bella mumbled, I froze, "we're vampires," I shook my head at her, she nodded and slowly approached me, hand out as if that is going to make me feel better, my stomach plummeted and bile rose in my throat, it came out as a blood curdling scream and I ran for the door.

I threw it open and ran into the forest screaming, tears streaming my face, twigs tearing at my hair, I barely made it ten seconds until a strong pair of arms hooked around me, I screamed louder but wind took my voice away and suddenly I was in the living room again, I crawled over to the corner and hugged myself close, all of the Cullen's looking at me pained.

Suddenly the door shot open and a boy stood there, about seventeen, black hair in all dark clothes, he smirked at the Cullen's, "hello Cullen's"

"Theodore, how nice of you to stop by, Theodore this is Bella, Edwards wife," Carlisle gestured to my sister, the boy wore a cocky grin, "and her daughter Nessie" a mischievous grin lit on his face, red eyes gleaming, wait red eyes, oh he gives me bad vibes, he turned to me with an evil smile.

"Awe, you bought me dinner, how lovely," I screamed again, even louder when Emmett and Jasper crouched in front of me until I realized they were protecting me, oh, Theodore noticed this too and leaned casually against the door frame, "shame she smells delectable," he eyed me and nodded, "she looks like young Isabella," my sister growled, "relative, how sweet. I take it she knows," Carlisle walked over to Theodore, "hello Father," Carlisle nodded and smiled sadly, Bella looked confused, Edward whispered something and she nodded.

"Son how nice of you to stop by," now you mention it he does look a bit like Carlisle; same big almond shaped eyes, he has black lashes though, his hair is curled slightly and black, his face is as angular but shaped differently, slightly taller than him, same straight nose and ears.

"Yes, one of my more generous moments," he drawled, still eyeing me, I gulped and instinctively shuffled backwards, he seemed to find it amusing and smirked deeper, crimson eyes, like blood, shining.

Edward crouched down by me and whispered in my ear, "you can't go home tonight, by the way you reacted you need to calm down before you are aloud out and about again, I'm sorry," Carlisle turned to me and nodded, tears pooled my face, but I nodded and wiped them away, "you can have my old room," I smiled slightly at him, god I hope I'm not a midnight snack, "you're not," what the hell? "I can read your mind," oh mind paedo, he growled while Theodore laughed.

"I like her she has spirit," I turned to him and rose a brow, "I can take anyone's gifts if I want," so more of them have gifts, "yes now stop thinking stupid questions," oh he's cranky, shit, oh sugar, sorry, stopping now, zip. Theodore and Edward seemed to both shake their heads at me, not my fault, you don't like what I think stay out.

"C'mon darling," Esme picked me up, and I clung to her, she's very motherly, she carried me up to a window room completely white with a small sofa in it and some books, a blanket strewn across the sofa bed thing and some pillows, she set me down there and tucked me in, I found myself more tired and let sleep take me without hesitation.

**Theo POV**

"She's a charmer isn't she?" I drawled to Carlisle once the girl was from hearing range, Esme came back down and stood next to my father, Edward growled along with little Isabella, "just saying, anyway, I'm going up to my room, I trust it is still there Father?" he nodded and I ran up to my room in the attic, dark blue with many bookshelves, a double bed, black sofa, plasma, which Alice must have bought for me, she is the only one along with Esme and Carlisle, in this family who actually show any car for me.

From beneath me the quiet snores of the human sounded, peaceful yuck!

I slouched down onto my bed with a stereotypical vampire book and laughed at the stupid ideas of humans.

A small knock came at my door a couple of hours later and Alice popped her head around, "are you okay Theo?" I nodded for her to come in, she closed the door and sat on the end of my bed.

"Fine Pixie, how 'bout you?"

"I'm good, but worried, please don't hurt Bella's sister, she's going to be my best friend if things go to plan," I rose a brow at her and grinned, "please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, plea-"

"Okay, okay just shush, my head hurts and I don't want to be the first vampire ever with a migraine," she grinned that silly annoying grin.

"Thank you, Theo, why do you act so badass when we both know you're not, you can answer all of the others are out hunting, I volunteered to stay so you won't eat our guest," I rolled my eyes, "I know you were at the clearing that day," my eyes widened slightly but I covered it quickly.

"I was merely intrigued by the hybrid, simple," she nodded and left me there.


	4. Myths

**Cassidy POV**

I woke up in a start, remembering everything that happened yesterday, god sleep was what I want, but no, this is reality and not the nightmare I wish of it, Alice skipped into my room with a plate of food and a shopping bag, she set the bag on the floor and put the plate on my lap, "morning Cass, you okay?" I nodded numbly and picked up the fork, shuffling the food around on my plate, "the family have gone out hunting apart from me and Theodore," I looked at her wide eyed, "he won't hurt you, that's why I stayed," I nodded and put a forkful of egg in my mouth, perfectly cooked, do vampires eat, no, so why would they cook? She smiled and left the room.

I got up after eating half of my breakfast and cautiously walked over to the bag, it was one of the ones Alice used to pack loads of my clothes in yesterday, I picked it up and walked to the bathroom, showering and sing some spare shampoo and soap to clean myself before wrapping a towel around me and walking from the bathroom to find Theodore there, he smiled in amusement at me when I froze.

"Hello Princess, how'd you sleep?" I nodded; his deep crimson eyes scare and fascinate me, is that possible, I don't know. He is in an all black montage again, he winked at me, cocky git.

"I slept as well as a girl can in a house full of vampires and one sadistic one at that," he rose a brow at me, I growled slightly and stalked back into the bathroom, closing and locking the door, "go away," I said through the door.

"That is no way to talk to a sadistic vampire," a low seductive voice whispered in my ear, cool breath hitting my damp skin, in the mirror he stood right behind me, the door locked once again, oh fuck. His pale fingers hovering over the blue veins at my neck, another thing I hate about me along with my bad luck is my pale skin lets some veins show potently around my collar bone, an open invitation for vampires apparently, I'm surprised I wasn't sucked dry yet, "so am I," he ducked his face to my neck licking the visible veins there and growling a low animalistic growl, "delicious."

I gulped which shook him from his thoughts; he stood straight and walked from the room, closing the door shut behind him. Is he bi-polar?

I pulled on a green dress and dolly shoes from the bag over some underwear before brushing my wet hair out and pulling it into a bun, I brushed my teeth, picked up my plate and walked down the stairs, I shoved the leftovers in the bin before washing the plate.

Alice appeared next to me, making me jump from my skin, a chuckle could be heard from the sofa where Theodore sat, "can't you just call me Theo?" My eyes widened, please not let him be another mind rapist, "mind rapist?" oh for fucks sake, "don't swear," don't go through my thoughts if you don't like them _Theodore, _he growled at me, oh damn. Alice sighed at me and skipped over to her computer.

"He isn't a mind reader, he can use other vampires gifts," oh well that's lucky for him then isn't it?

"Yes it is," oh for heaven sake.

"I'm going outside so my mind is my own," Alice nodded, "Bye Alice… Theodore," I walked from the room grinning at his pissed face, I skipped into the front driveway and watched as the sun rose in the pink sky.

Shadows reaching out at me and birds singing a morning tune, I wandered into the forest, just by the edge and sat down on a log breathing in the greenery, damp mud and cologne, cologne? Oh God no.

"Oh God yes," he whispered in my ear, completely covered by trees and shadows, is nothing sacred? "not anymore," I turned to Theodore, "right, lets do this properly because you're starting to annoy me Cassidy Swan."

"Wait how do _you_ know _my_ name, I haven't said a word?", my voice raising in areas, he just winked and turned to the trees before turning to me again.

"Hello, I'm Theo Cullen, badass vampire and eternal stud," he held his white hand out to me which I reluctantly took in my, he grasped my hand firmly.

"I'm Cassie Swan, stupid idiotic human who got her mind raped by Edward Cullen who then decided it would be good to hold me hostage, also sister to his wife." I shook his hand.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Cassie," he kissed the area just above my knuckles like a true gentleman, it kind of maybe made me blush, I mean who is used to gentlemen these days.

"As it is you Mr. Cullen," I played along with an elegant voice, giving him a small smile, he just gave me a cocky grin and dropped my hand, he's no fun.

"I am fun, just you don't know how to have my kind of fun."

"Killing people, drinking humans dry, being a full blown wanker, no I don't know how to do that," I pretended to have an epiphany moment, "why don't you teach me?" he seemed annoyed I just made fun of him, ha, go me, sucker.

"You should try it, its very entertaining," I think I just swallowed vomit, yuck, I stood up, crossed my arms and turned away from him and started on my way back to the house. Him in all his leatherness suddenly appeared in front of me, arms crossed like mine defiantly, I bumped straight into him and landed on my butt, which I'm betting he finds amusing, he just doesn't want to be normal and laugh. A normal vampire how funny, I giggled under my breath.

I stood up and brushed myself off before pushing past him, he of course grabbed my wrist and hauled me back, effortlessly, I bumped into his chest before leaning back to look him in the face.

"How may I help you?" he arched a brow at me and shook his head, just because I'm fun and you're not.

"We already went over this…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I interrupted, "you think you're all that and a bag of potato chips, well I'm all that and a bag of skittles, so eat my rainbow dust," I then blew a raspberry which proves I am so immature, damn, and this is why mum won't let me drive a car.

"Humans are weird."

"Vampires are mythical, doesn't mean it can't be."

He face palmed himself, god that looks funny, before grabbing my legs and hoisting me up over his shoulder before walking off into the direction of the house much to my dismay, "this is sooooo not funny Cullen," I bashed his back even though I'm sure it did no damage, "let me down this instant you idiot… LET ME DOWN, NOW." And he is ignoring me, jerk, "put me down now," I bashed his back again.

**Bella POV**

Okay so Cassidy is not in the house, for that I am sure, but Alice isn't panicked, Theodore isn't here either, this could mean trouble, "where is she Alice, tell me now."

"She and Theo are bonding," my eyes shot up in alarm.

"Bonding?" I asked in a low whisper, she nodded, "he wanted to eat her yesterday, where could…" I was cut off by screeching of my sister, Edward and Emmett laughing and Carlisle trying not to grin, Alice just beamed from ear to ear.

In the distance I could hear; "this is sooooo not funny Cullen," break for some hitting "let me down this instant you idiot… LET ME DOWN, NOW," damn I forgot she had major lungs "put me down now," and that is where they entered through the door, my sister flung over his shoulder like a rag doll hitting his back violently, her hair falling out, she rested her elbow on his back and her chin on her hand, "this is really unfair, I can't fling you over my shoulder like a doll, so therefore you shouldn't do it to me, you're at an advantage," she mumbled, then of course she hit his head, "LET ME DOWN," he smirked and dropped her on the sofa, she seemed flustered for a second before gaining her composure and sitting up straight, "jerk," he winked at her before sitting next to Esme at the table.

So this is random, she glared around the room before landing on me and smiling slightly, Renesmee came up behind me and smiled at my sister, she managed a smile for her but I think she is still uneasy about the whole vampire thing.

She sighed and stood up, skipping over to Alice, watching what she was doing on the computer, I think she's closer to Alice than she is me, darn.

Alice grinned at her like a Cheshire cat before scooting over on her seat and letting her sit next to her.

Edward grabbed my hand when Jacob came in, he greeted everyone but missed Alice and Cassidy in the corner, who, might I add, weren't paying attention before grabbing Renesmee and taking her to the park with Embry and Quil, I'm okay with those two now.

Edward pulled me from the house and ran us back to ours and into the bedroom…

**Cassidy POV**

Okay wherever Bella and her beau went I don't want to know, trust me, I'd rather stay out of her love life, Alice was on some fashion wardrobe program again, me helping pick the colours and patterns, feeling eyes on me occasionally, Jasper and Emmett out the front wrestling, Esme, Carlisle and Theo talking about something called the Volturi and Rosalie in the garage.

I wonder what skydiving is like, I know it's random, but when you get brought up with my mum you tend to pick a few things up, Bella usually keeps us under control but no, she too busy having hanky panky fun with Eddiekins.

A slight snigger sounded at the table, everyone turned to Theo who just shook his head at me and turned back to Carlisle whispering something to him.

I dared to sneak a peek at what Alice was designing, a sort of prom dress wedding thing, well it's a deep red with black lace on the torso, one strap covering the right shoulder, a black bow around the waist which is flowing out into a long skirt, well it's nice, but I dread whoever it's for, it must way a ton, but I guess that's fine for a vampire, stupid fast and strong eternal bloodsuckers, yeah I dissed you, ha-ha-ha.

I stood from the chair and jumped up the stairs and into my temporary room, oh damn, I should ask someone about that.

"No they didn't Edward was a virgin before Bella, one hundred year old virgin that would be better than the forty year old virgin don't ya think?" I turned to Theo, is he stalking me, "you're in my house, it's you doing the stalking."

I sat down on my temporary bed, "I think Alice should make this room into her own fashion design studio," I muttered to myself.

"She should but you're staying here."

"Let me go home, I promise I won't say anything."

"Not up to me, ask Carlisle." I nodded and walked from the room down to Carlisle who just nodded at me, yay, "I'll drive her back to her house," Theo said from behind me, making me jump, Carlisle nodded again before I was dragged from the house and pulled into a tinted window land rover, I take it he likes to travel, "yes I do."

I plugged myself in and completely prepared when he started zooming down the streets and turns.

We pulled up outside Dad's, his police cruiser not in the drive, "Alice phoned up and told him that you were staying with her and Bella for a sleepover," was all Theo said before getting out from the car and opening my door, I hopped out annoyed that he thinks I am too incompetent to open a door.

I walked up to the house and unlocked the door, he came in behind me and followed me up to my room, "thank you for the lift Theo," I then closed the door in his face, he let out a small growl before he was in my face again.

"Shutting people out is not nice," I grinned at him.

"Who ever said I was nice?"

"Everyone, it's kind of annoying really; oh she's so adorable; poor thing; so unlike you Bella; cute; the sweetest thing ever. It gets on my nerves." I grinned more before standing by my window.

My warm breath steaming up the window compared to the cold outside, cold breath though I could feel on my neck, I turned and bumped my head with Theo's who seemed to find this amusing, I found it painful, and jolted back.

He caught me before I hit the window, "thanks," I muttered, blushing furiously, he brushed his cool fingers along my cheeks before lifting my face up.

"Why do people blush?"

"It happens usually when they're embarrassed or really hot, it's that or they have been slapped really hard and blood rushes to the surface of their face, trust me not fun."

"You've been slapped?" he seemed slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, this girl didn't like me much because I called her a whore for sleeping with my friends boyfriend." He shook his head at me.

"Where did she hit you?" I pointed to my left cheek, he leaned in slowly before kissing it gently, "all better?" I nodded and blushed deeper.

He smirked, he does that a lot, I sat on my window seat, feet up, looking out at the trees, Theo lifted them up and sat down at the other end of the window seat before putting them on his lap, he picked up one of my books; Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, and started reading it.

I watched him a he did so; the cute little messy curly flicks of his hair on his head glistening against the light from the window; the paleness of his skin; redness of his eyes; curve of his lips, almost innocent; straightness of his nose; darkness of his black lashes contrasting with his face like his hair does; the slouched position he sits in, making it look elegant, overall not bad.

"Not bad?" he scoffed, "I'm like a god," I shook my head at him, "you don't think I am?"

"You look like one, but you act like a stuck up rich boy."

"I am a stuck up rich boy, duh," he turned another page in the book while I watched the clouds move across the sky.

My Dad's police cruiser pulled up, "you have to go," I quickly got up, watching as my dad stepped out of the car with some of the Clearwater's home made fish food thing, I don't really like it, but yeah, Seth, Leah and Mrs. Clearwater following suit, oh yeah I remember them.

"Why, don't want to introduce me to the family?"

"No, that would give you invitation to come back and I don't really want that," he fake pouted but opened up the window just as the front door closed and Charlie called me down, "bye, go now," I whispered quickly, he jumped from the window and I closed it behind him, "COMING DAD," I locked the window and ran down the stairs.

I stopped at the bottom and hugged him before turning to the Clearwaters, Seth and Leah, sniffing like dogs, like they smelt something bad before their eyes narrowed on me, Sue introduced herself and her kids, I nodded and shook each of their hands before setting up the table and getting drinks out before sitting down to eat it.

Seth and Leah ate their quickly, and might I say they are huge, Sue tried to make small talk as I picked at my food, she soon left with Charlie into the front room, Seth eyeing my food, I lifted the plate and put the contents onto his plate, he smiled at me and scoffed it down.

I then washed up all of the plates before making up a summer homework excuse and running up the stairs to the sanctuary of my room, I closed and locked the door before turning to see Theo, is he obsessed? He was reading the book again, but the next one; Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban.

I walked over to my book shelf and got all of the series down before shoving them in a bag and handing it to him, "read them and then give them back," he smirked but took the bag.

"Will do," he sat down on my bed, feet up and carried on reading. "Hey, why do you smell terribly of wet dog, those mutts aren't here are they?" I turned to him.

"What mutts?"

"The Werewolves of La Push," my eyes widened and my mind went dizzy, I think I might of fainted because everything went black. There is also the fact that I don't remember lying down in my bed, I peeled my eyes open to see Theo really close, "you aright kiddo?" I nodded, he sighed and sat back giving me room to sit up.

I did so slowly before almost slumping back down, he caught me and pulled me up.

"I think they know I'm here because they have really good hearing, also that and they're debating whether or not to come up or call the alpha, see they kill vampires" I nodded and rested my sore head against the cool of his neck, cooling it immensely.

"Why haven't they killed the rest of the Cullen's then?"

"Because my family are woopsies and feed off of animals, where as I like people blood better," I snorted slightly but stopped when rushed footsteps came up the stairs, Theo tensed and turned to the door just as it opened and there stood the two shaking siblings, "hello Fido, Lassie."

"You should leave now," Leah said, suddenly my window opened, I jumped up, but Jasper and Alice appeared, Alice stood by me while waves of calm reverberated around the room, Jasper was focussing on the brother and sister.

"Jasper can manipulate motions and sense them," Alice whispered to me, making me understand.

The werewolves calmed down and stopped shaking, they stood there calm, Seth more than Leah, "okay, why is there a human drinker in your coven?" Leah asked bluntly, turning to Alice.

"He's my brother, but he chose a different life style to us, but he doesn't hunt here or La Push, so you should leave him seeing as you're only meant to be protecting La Push," she chirped, Leah took another calming breath.

"We'll talk to Jake about it," they nodded and left, weird people. Alice smiled at me before she started going through my wardrobe, smiling and nodding, Jasper watching her intently, she picked out my black studded Jimmy Choos, oh no she didn't, Theo saw my disdain before whispering something to Alice who grinned at me and put them back.

"Your wardrobe is sooooo much better than Bella's."

"I know, I picked mine, she picked hers, mine is going to be better." Alice laughed at me before picking up one of my books, sitting on my rocking chair and reading it, Jasper and Theo did the same, Jasper at my window seat while Theo on my bed, what is it, do I just have amazing books or something?

Theo nodded and turned the page, I shook my head at them before grabbing my wash bag and pyjamas and skipping into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

…

I skipped back from the shower and down the stairs giving Charlie a kiss goodnight and a bye to the Clearwaters, before going back to my room and shoving Theo from my bed, he stood before he fell and sat on the floor.

Alice sniggered slightly and winked at Jasper who shook his head at her before getting up, marking a page in the book with a piece of paper, nodding at me and dragging Alice off.

I snuggled under my covers looking out at the clouds, oh god I miss the stars, I rested my head on my pillow and decided to watch Theo again, he caught me looking and winked, infuriating moron, he laughed and stood up.

"Get some sleep Princess," he winked once more before switching my light off and jumping from the window, I closed my eyes and let the drowsiness set in.


	5. Sleep Sweet Princess

**Cassidy POV**

Sun streamed through my window… wait sun? I shot up from my pillow and smiled at the sunshine radiating through my open window, open?

"Morning," a husky voice purred into my ear, I almost screamed, but a cold hand covered my mouth, "shhhhh, I'm not going to hurt you… yet." I turned to Theo with a frown on my features and my eyes glaring from him to my smothered mouth, he dropped his hand and sat next to me on my bed.

I sighed and hopped from my bed, walking to my wardrobe; I pulled out a mid thigh white flowing skirt and a black vest top, I then skipped into the bathroom and pulled them on over my underwear, brushed my hair out and washed my face and teeth.

I walked back into my room to see Theo sitting on my bed gazing around my room, he looked up when I came in, he also noticed my hair down, not for long, walking over to my dresser I picked up my other brush and started pulling my hair back before tying a band around it into a messy bun, a sigh sounded next to me, making me jump and a small snigger follow, I turned to Theo, "what?"

"You, your reactions are hilarious," I growled slightly before pushing past him and going down stairs, the morning newspaper on the side, nothing interesting apart from a bomb attack, "humans are more destructive than vampires," I rose my brow at him and sat on the kitchen counter, "think about it, humans kill for protests or because they don't like someone, vampires do it to survive."

I flicked the kettle on while processing his words, "there's a point, but some people have mental issues and can't help it," he smirked and sat down on the stall by the counter facing me, "I mean if someone has schizophrenia then they will think someone is telling them to do it and not consciously be able to stop."

"Yes, but that is only some not all, some people do it out of hate."

"Or betrayal, either way that is just sicko's and not me."

"I never said it was you," suddenly he was right in front of me, whispering into my ear, "but I think you'd suit the bloody badass look," he pulled away and looked into my eyes with a smirk, his crimson rubies illuminated in the light.

My cheeks heated up, god I hate being a bloody Swan, you always blush, his dragged his nose across my inflamed cheeks and breathed in. His nose brushed across mine before he pulled away with his signature cocky grin, yep I've decided because he does it so much it is signature so deal with it.

"Right well I'm going out," I said quickly and made my way to the door bumping into something as hard as rock and almost falling on my butt if it hadn't of caught me, I looked into the crimson eyes, "what was that for?"

"I can't go out, it's sunny and anyway, you're going to spend the day with me, but we'll have to do it inside," I snarled slightly.

"What makes you so sure?" I tugged my arm from his grip.

"Because I'll kill your Dad if you don't," my eyes widened, but I accused him of bluffing, "why would I do that? Trust me Princess, I wouldn't joke about death like that… well at least around Carlisle or you," I sighed and closed my eyes, nodding slowly, "good, now what are we gonna do?"

I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living area bringing out my secret game box and opening it up, "what would you like to play?" I emptied the box out and gestured to the games.

"What is Jenga?"

"Jenga is basically where you have a pile of organised wooden bricks and you each take turn to remove one, not from the top though, and put it on the top and whoever knocks the tower over loses, it is really very fun." He nodded then and opened up the box setting it out on the ground.

He pushed one out from the middle, oh there is no way I am going to beat him, he is a vampire for heaven sake, might as well try though. I pushed another one out with my finger and added it to the top.

We carried on like this, me giggling occasionally until I knocked it over, it did take a good hour though, Theo laughed at me cheekily, I just growled and put the Jenga away before pulling out Twister, he rose a brow at me and read through the instructions before nodding.

"Right hand to green," I commanded, he placed his hand on a green near me, I span in again for me ending up doing left foot to yellow, I slid my foot there and read out Theo's, "right foot to red," he hooked his foot over my leg and placed it on red, we did this a few times until we were completely wrapped up in each other, him leaning on me smirking while one of my legs hooked onto his and our noses seemed to be touching. "Left hand to blue," he hooked his hand over me, making me fall and land on my butt, Theo distracted so he fell on top of me.

At that moment Bella, Edward and Alice walked through the door, I didn't notice it got cloudy, Alice laughed and pulled him from me while Bella stood frozen, Edward just looked between us and nodded slightly, he then moved to pull me up, "can I play?" Alice asked happily, I nodded and started again, Bella and Edward decided to go up to her old room and talk, ooh scary.

Alice decide after half an hour to just spin and me and Theo ended up in some very inappropriate positions, Alice just found it funny.

Bella came back down and looked at us weirdly before leaving with Edward, I wonder what they talked about?

I turned to Alice to wait for my next move, "right hand blue," oh damn, Theo found this funny, I lifted up my hand and weaved it through Theo's arm and leg, my face in his neck, I heard, or felt, him laugh through the vibrations in his neck. He smells nice, cologne but a natural smell, I don't know how to describe it, but it smells safe. I like feeling safe, its comforting, "Theo, left hand yellow," he had to hook his hand around my waist to get to yellow bringing us closer.

My heart rate picked up and I think my cheeks started to blush, well this is embarrassing. I think Alice left then and Theo moved away from me, helping me up and putting the things away and shoving the box back in its hiding place before he stood up and faced me, I smiled before skipping upstairs to my room and sitting at my vanity fiddling with the curls of hair framing my face, spinning them around my finger and unravelling them, also bonging them up and down. Behind me, Theo immediately appeared spinning my curls around his finger and sniffing them.

Dad's cruiser pulled up then, damn, I ran down the stairs and opened up the fridge to get dinner started, I pulled out some lasagne that I pre-made and shoved it in the microwave setting on the timer and putting plates on the side, Theo sat in my seat at the counter, "go now, he'll kill me," he shook his head and winked when the front door open.

"Alright Darlin', how was your day?" I turned to him and smiled, his eyes landed on Theo, "who's your friend?"

"This is Theo Cullen," his eyes widened but he smiled like a good dad and shook his hand.

"You stayin' for dinner Theo?" He nodded and the buzzer went off, I opened up the microwave and picked out the lasagne and sliced it into three putting it onto plates before handing it out.

Theo sat down quietly with Dad, he actually ate the food, but I did see him grimace most of the time and he took any chance he had by talking to Dad during dinner while I ate quietly and watched every move Dad and Theo made, I think Dad actually likes him, Theo showed little, but some interest in Dad's stories, mostly perked by the ones of me.

Once Dad and Theo were done I stood, grabbed the plates and washed them up, Theo appeared behind me while Dad watched the game, he started drying the dishes before I put them away.

He then walked from the room to speak to Dad, "well, I best be off, getting late and my father wants me home," he nodded to me before walking out.

"I'm going upstairs," I started up my way before Dad called me back down and into the living room, "yes Dad?"

"Uh, um, you are being safe right, you're not like your sister see, more wild and…"

"Dad, Dad, Dad, no, don't go there, I know about all of this stuff already, please just leave it," he nodded and visibly relaxed, god how can he think that me and Theo are together? It is stupid, ridiculous and idiotic. I waved Dad goodnight before running up the stairs to a smirking Theo on my bed.

"You are being safe aren't you Cassidy Swan?" I ran over to him after closing my door and hit him across the head, of course it hurt me more than him but the intent was there, he held up his hands in surrender and laughed, "just checking."

I threw my pillow at him before grabbing my pyjama's and storming to the bathroom and showering, I got out and put my pyjama's on and walking back out and into my room, I walked straight in and found it empty, next moment I could hear the click of the door and turned around to see Theo grinning, "you are being safe right, I don't want to have to give you the talk," my eyes widened.

"Shut up you dick head," he acted offended before walking over to me and shaking his finger at me, I blew a raspberry in his face. He growled annoyed before flinging me over his shoulder and tucking me into my bed, he sat next to me on it and flipped off my lamp, I watched his eyes sparkle in the moonlight. He looked down at me and started stroking through my wet hair humming something under his breath, it sounded like a lullaby, I closed my eyes and listened while smelling the safety of the vampire in my room.

Before I drifted off I swear I heard him tell me to "sleep sweet Princess," and then I was gone.

…...

_Next Morning_

I opened my eyes slowly to the murky grey again, whoopee, cold arms encircling my waist, I looked up to see Theo there looking out of the window and then down at his hands around my waist, him over the covers with me under them. My head was resting on his chest while he slowly breathed in and out, I pulled up from him and got out from my bed and straight to my vanity, my hair a mess. Sighing I raked my brush through it, the curls now falling neatly down my back, before standing and going over to my closet.

I pulled out some leggings and a long top, I went to the bathroom, washed and pulled them on along with brushing my teeth.

I skipped back into my room and stood in front of Theo who had changed from his last sets of clothing, he grabbed my hand and pulled me onto his back before jumping from my window and running at immense speed to the Cullen's house where Alice was waiting, she jumped up and down before running to hug me when Theo put me down and wondered into the house, she dragged me into the house and to her computer asking me about the items of clothing.

I played along until Rosalie came in, she just looked at me before going over to Emmett and Jasper playing some weird complex game.

Esme walked in then and smiled shyly at me, I just grinned which caught her off guard along with my running up and hugging her, "how are you doing Esme?"

"I'm okay," she smiled, "how are you dear?"

"I'm good, being tortured by Alice, but good," Emmett laughed then and I turned to see Alice's grumpy face.

I grinned at her, I seem to do that a lot before going outside and sitting by the stream outside, a presence situated next to me, I turned to see Theo, "you do realize getting close to vampires is really dangerous?"

"You were the one who stayed last night," I retorted.

"Shhh, my family don't know about that," he grinned but looked annoyed when Emmett laughed and appeared next to him, punching his shoulder jokingly.

"I knew you were pussy whipped, you haven't killed her yet," Theo growled and lunged at him and they had a serious brawl, I ignored it and watched the clouds pass by.


	6. Heart

**Cassidy POV**

Okay, so the whole vampire thing isn't so bad, I mean they all, the Cullen's I mean, feed from animals, apart from Theo, but then he's just a moron.

"I am not," his defiance rang through the house, Edward laughed while everyone else looked confused, ha, funny people, vampires, thingy-majigs, oh you know what I mean.

I sat on the computer going on my Facebook while Alice groomed Bella, much to her annoyance; suddenly the beep came through on there and everyone jumped, ha, funny.

Destiny was messaging me; *_Hello my little friend, how's Forks?*_

_~Well my tall friend, it is full of psycho's~ _I messaged back while going onto my profile and looking at the pictures of me and my two best friends on there, one of me, Destiny and Kyle with ice-cream on our noses, the thing about Karl is, he may be a guy but he is cool and knows how to have a laugh.

_*My heart reaches for you, I must be torture living around all of the super sexy Quiliute boys*_

_~It is, I'm tortured by their good looks every day~_

_*I bet you are. Oh, Karl is here, he wants me to tell you to listen to the new Saturday's song- Higher, I'll message you the link*_

_~Ok~ _"Alice? Do you have speakers, my friend wants me to listen to this song?"

She appeared next to my and turned a nod on the computer smiling at me, "who's your friend?"

"Destiny and then there' Karl, they're cool," I pointed to the picture of us three on Halloween in the graveyard posing in front of the graves; Destiny in a zombie bride dress, her short red hair spiked while white face paint stained her face, her deep green eyes shining at the camera while she leaned next to the grave of her grandma who has the same name as her; Karl in a Frankenstein outfit, his ruffled blonde hair spiked up while his painted silver toothpaste caps stuck to the sides of his head and his blue eyes shone with mischief, he stood on the other side of the grave. While I sat on the top, my hands resting on the top part of the grave in front of me while my legs sat either side of them. I was wearing a deep crimson top with black skinnies and black heels, my hair in a side ponytail falling down the side of my face, dark makeup around my eyes while my skin pale, deep ruby red lips with fake blood dripping down and fake fangs in my mouth.

Fog surrounded us while the camera took the photo, we all pulled evil faces, my friends looking demented while I looked blankly at the camera wondering when the photo was going to take because we had been there ages.

The photo next to it is the same one but me falling backwards off of the grave because the flash shocked me. The one after that is just my legs sticking up in the air while my friends fell on the floor laughing, and the last one is me standing disshelved and confused glaring at the camera.

I heard Alice snicker behind me, "they look lovely, especially you," she fell on the floor in full blown laughter, evil.

_*Here's the link Bubbles* _I clicked on the link and listened to it, smiling slightly, Karl always did fancy the Saturdays, ha pussy whipped dude.

_~It's koolio, tell Karl to get online, I want to talk to him!~_

_*Heyya, Karl here, yes I know you've missed me and love me dearly but no need to shun Destiny. __*_

_~Oh shushums, you missed me too and I love her more than you and you know it~_

_*I'm offended, what about all of the times we made mud pies together?*_

_~Remember I threw them at you~_

_*Yes, mum made me strip in the garden before coming in*_

_~I remember that, ha ha ha lol~ _I burst out into giggles making Emmett turn to me, brow raised, I blushed and turned back to the screen, _~Bells husband, Edwin is okay, he always seems to know what everyone is thinking though, it's creepy~_

_*Ha, I feel for you Bubbles, c'mon any cute girls there?*_

_~Ok, I refuse to talk about cute girls with you so put on my true love Destiny~_

_*Fine, be like that, bye*_

_~Bye~_

_*Hello again Bubbles*_

_~Hiyya Chuchi, love you~_

_*Yes I know, Karl is whining about it right now*_

_~Tell him to grow a pair_~

_*Will do*_

_*He didn't take it to well and think we question his man-hood so he's going cliff diving, he already left*_

_~Go stop him, I'll talk to you later, bye :P~_

_*Bye Bubbles* _She signed off and I turned the computer off to see the reflection of Edward, "I am not called Edwin," Emmett burst out into laughter.

I stood up so I was just below his chin, "you know that, and I know that, but Karl and Destiny don't know that," I grinned and skipped over to a completely made over Bells, laughing at her annoyed face. "Right well I'm human," Theo scoffed, "I need to eat, so I am going home to order pizza," I hugged Esme, Alice and kissed Bella's cheek before going out onto the drive and waiting for my chauffeur who just happens to be Theo seeing as he dragged me here, he pulled me onto his back and started running, the wind whistling in my ears. The trees blurred and clouds churning until it all stopped and we were in my room, I hopped down from Theo's back and skipped down the stairs before picking up the phone and ordering pizza, I really have a craving for it, the guy answered, took my order before I hung up and sat on the counter flicking through a magazine that Alice gave me, Theo stepped in the room and waltzed up in front of me.

I glanced at him over the magazine before putting it down and looking him directly in the eye, they seem darker, more onyx and the bruises under his eyes are darker, is he thirsty, ooh that could be bad for me, hmmm.

I reached my hand up and traced the bruises with my fingers, as gently as possible, Theo's eyes closed and his lashes rested on my fingers, tickling against them. He breathed in deeply and leaned into my touch, what is with him, he has only said what four words to me today and they are; '_hurry up' _and '_I am not'_, is it because he's thirsty that he can't bare to talk to me.

"You need to feed Theo," he opened his eyes shocked.

"Are you offering?" he leaned in closer to me, I pushed my hands on his chest and shook my head frantically, "what so you're going to offer someone else's life to save your own?" Oh that sounds bad, my ego just deflated about ten notches and tears pricked at my eyes, I pushed him away from me and ran up to my room slamming the door shut. How could he think that, all I said was he needed to feed and he made some big thing out of it?

I lent my back against the cool wood of my door and slid down, I heard the soft slither of leather sliding down wood and think Theo is sat on the other side of the door.

I sobbed slightly and the tears fell from my eyes, "let me in," his voice sounded gruff but weary, I shook my head even though he can't see it. "Just let me in," I shook my head again, a growl sounded and suddenly my window slid open and Theo was standing there annoyed, eyes flashing dangerously, I cowered against the door trying to hide behind my hair.

His shoulders slumped slightly and he walked over to me, scooping me up in his arms, opening the door and walking down the stairs before sitting me on the counter top and looking me in the eye.

I tried to look away he just firmly grabbed my chin and made me look at him, "I'm going to feed, but I'll meet you half way, I'll feed from a blood bag, just I'll just have to microwave it. Okay?" I nodded and smiled slightly, he relaxed then and walked to the front door, "I'll be back," I nodded and watched as he left.

After about ten minutes the pizza dude came, I paid for the pizza and set it on the side taking a slice and eating it.

A knock came at the door and one of the Quiliutes stuck his head around, Embry! I voiced my cry of happiness and ran up to him, tackling him in a huge hug, he laughed before picking me up and spinning me around.

"Hello Cass, I heard you were here, thought I'd drop by," he started sniffing, his eyes narrowing in on the pizza, I nodded at him and he ran, sat at the table and dug in while I finished off my slice and faced him, "you place smells of leech," my eyes widened, he was one the werewolves, I thought he resembled the qualities of Leah and Seth, damn, "who's been here?"

"Uh, Theo Cullen?" he growled slightly.

"He's the human drinker, you should be careful around him, unfortunately, he's made no attempt to kill anyone around here so we can't do anything about it," his body was shaking now, the front door opened and suddenly Theo had me standing behind him while he growled, weird.

"What are you doing here?" He asked between clenched teeth.

"Visiting a friend, what about you?" his body reverberating menacingly.

"Visiting family," he growled, oh god this could be bad, Embry looked like he was about to explode, I pushed passed Theo and up to Embry placing a hand on his chest, he looked down at me, he calmed a bit but he was still shaking a bit. I may have just done something stupid, but what the hay?

I turned to see a hurt Theo behind me, he covered it quickly, I sighed and walked over to him looking him in the eye, they were cold and glazed over, and why do I have to be peace maker? Oh yeah, because I'm stupid, suddenly a big crash sounded behind me, making me jump, I whirled around and came face to face with a huge brown wolf growling dangerously.

Cold arms wrapped around my waist and I was suddenly behind Theo who growled and lunged at Embry, oh god, they were fighting, in my kitchen, how dare they fight in my kitchen, suddenly the door bust open and Jake walked in, he barked an order at Embry who stopped fighting immediately, Theo stepped back and next to me, eyes in slits, but at least they were a deep crimson again.

"Sorry 'bout that Cassie, Cullen," he nodded before taking Embry out, how the hell he knew I have no idea but I'm glad he came.

I turned on Theo, his clothing torn, I sighed before dragging him up to my room and sitting him on my bed checking him over for damage, he seemed to find this funny so I hit him upside the head.

"I'm fine… vampire remember?"

"How could I forget?" he smirked at me before standing and looking out my window, suddenly he turned on me and was in front of me, my back against the wall while his hands were on either side of my head, I gulped slightly. "Personal space intrusion alert," I mumbled under my breath, he laughed, my heart rate increased and he leant in closer before diverting to my ear.

"You need to be more careful who you invite into your house," he whispered huskily.

"Couldn't you have told me that before I let you in?"

"Vampires don't need to be invited in," he stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well that sucks," he smirked before leaning back and sitting on my bed. My heart jolted when he moved away from me but I ignored it and sat on my desk looking at him, he just gazed back, crimson eyes shining. I shook my head at him before turning and picking a book from my shelf; Inkheart, before laying on the floor, feet crossed over and my stomach and reading.


	7. Game

**Cassidy POV**

Is it possible to know someone, hate them, get to know them better, and begin to miss them when they're gone? I thought so to.

"I knew you missed me Princess," a sarcastic voice drawled from my doorway, I turned to him and shook my head, I bet you know who it is, yep that's right its Bono, ha I wish, if only I was so lucky, actually my luck has gone the other way and given me Theo, "c'mon, I'm not that bad, you have to admit, you love my; looks; charm and uncanny interest in those terrible vampire books." He stepped into my room like it was his home and collapsed onto my bed, I stood from my desk and walked over to his lying form, leaning over him with either hand on the sides of his head.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure Mr. Cullen?" I asked coyly.

"Storm, family is going to play sports at a clearing, Alice wants you there along with the others, apparently it's fun, I haven't played in years. Anyway they wanted me to come and get you while they set up, I think they're planning something, so get ready in warm clothes." I stood up, back straight and saluted him before marching off to my closet to pull out trainers and a thick rain coat and my baseball cap just because I look sexy in it. My hair was tied up in a pony tail behind my head.

I had it cut the other day, Alice loves it and Bells was shocked seeing as it now falls to the middle of my back when I straighten it, which I now do every day if I can, when it's not straight it falls just passed my chest.

I turned back to him and smiled, "ready Princess?" I nodded and jumped onto his back which I have become accustomed to, seriously I'm on there like every day, I think Dad suspects me for falling for a Cullen like Bells.

He jumped from my window and ran through the forest, trees passing as a blur until we reached a clearing, I'm sure my face was pink and burnt from the wind and my hair windswept, "you look fine," whispered Theo before he set me on the ground and took my hand in his, well that's different, he pulled me along behind him until we reached where Alice stood with Edward who both had knowing looks on their faces, "oh shut it," Theo growled.

"We didn't say a thing," Alice sang just before her eyes glazed over, suddenly she was back in the present, "it's time," thunder erupted in the sky and everyone took their places with me sitting at the side watching as Theo fielded a hit from Jasper, man he is fast.

So the game went on as rain fell onto the little town of Forks, Theo's team; Theo, Rosalie, Carlisle and Edward against Alice's team; Alice, Jasper, Esme, Emmett and Bella, were winning by three points.

I watched as Theo was chased around the field by Emmett and Alice who were annoyed at him for hitting Emmett with the ball when he hit it while he was talking to Alice, he just smirked at them and laughed when he heard his family laughing at the three of them. I couldn't suppress the giggle that parted my lips ever so slightly, Bella turned to me before she was suddenly sitting next to me.

"Having fun Cassie?"

"Yes, are you Bells?"

"Yes. So, do you approve of Edward yet?"

"He's a'ight, bit intrusive on my thoughts but a'ight." She smiled before standing again and running back to Edward, hugging him close while she watched as Theo playfully hid behind Rosalie, hiding from Emmett and Alice who were all laughing like kids, you'd think they were normal if they weren't impossibly fast and beautiful.

Theo smirked at me before tackling Jasper to the ground and starting a wrestling match, so this side of him I have not seen before, "neither have the rest of us," Edward whispered while sitting next to me, "I think you bring it out of him," I snorted and turned back to him being pinned by Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie while Carlisle and Esme whispered looking from me to him, Bella and Alice giggling like little girls looking at them.

I shook my head at him before standing, brushing my jeans off and walking over to Alice, I linked arms with her and watched the wrestling match undergo, Theo managed to knock them from him and tackle Emmett to the ground, Rosalie laughed while Jasper just sniggered and took his place next to Bella.

Theo suddenly stood up and grinned at me, his black hair sticking to his forehead in the humidity. In my perpetual vision I noticed two shadows hovering in the fog to my right, I squinted my eyes but they were gone.

My eyes scanned the area on that side again; nothing but the advancing fog making my stomach flipped, I shot my eyes in the other direction, nada. Jasper turned to me, his eyes quizzical, I think he noticed my unease, his eyes started scanning the area along with Edward's, his scanning behind us while Jasper scanned the front.

Theo perked his ears up automatically appearing next to me, his arm wrapped around my waist securing me to him while a deadly growl escaped his lips sending shivers down my spine.

Everyone tensed when some figures stepped out from the enclosing fog, they were obscured from my view when Rosalie appeared in front of me growling along with Emmett.

Theo hugged me closer to him when the man spoke, "we mean no harm, simply passing through when we caught your scents."

"Well you are welcome to stay a while but not too long, this area has protectors and they are very territorial."

"Well that is an honour," thinking about it the guy who is speaking has a deep British accent.

"How long have you been travelling?" Carlisle asked, another person answered.

"Three weeks straight."

"Well you may come back to our home and clean up, I'm sure Alice has some spare clothes for you."

"Thank you, that would be nice," Carlisle nodded before running off into the forest with everyone else, and the strangers, following.

Theo didn't move or remove his arm from my waist until everyone was gone from the clearing and that's when the rain started poring on us, his chest suddenly appeared in my face as two cold hands cupped my cheeks and made me look into a pair of deep burgundy eyes, "you okay?" I nodded, "I'm going to stay with you for a while, me and Edward discussed it when Carlisle was talking, just until they go away," I nodded while I worked on slowing my heart rate, he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as water droplets fell from the screaming sky, running down in the intricate crevices of his face; the tips of his thick lashes, bejewelling them; the end of his nose, shaping around it in a dance; the angular muscles of his cheeks and jaw, marking trails down his cold granite skin; and in between the pout of his lips, highlighting the shape and fullness of them.

My hair was sticking to the side of my face, some hooking into my lashes and dripping from the closure of my cap.

His eyes opened again as his finger flicked the top of my cap before he lifted me onto his back and started running again, the rain missing us at our speed until we appeared in my room.

"Go shower and get warm, I'll start on yours and your father's dinner," I nodded and watched as he left the room before closing my window and drawing the curtains, I stripped down from my wet clothes and shoved them in my hamper before running into the hot shower letting it relax my muscles and nerves before getting out and into my grey pyjama bottoms with the hearts and roses on them along with a black vest top and a jumper before sniffing the air and inhaling the delicious smell of curry, I pulled on my uggs and ran down the stairs to Theo cooking over the stove, I budged him out of the way and carried on with the cooking while he watched me from the stool.

I turned and started on the rice while letting the curry stew, once they were both cooking for themselves I settled on the stool opposite Theo, "You okay?"

He raised his brow at me, "am I okay, you just came face to face with nomads and you ask if I'm okay?"

"Yes, your point?"

"You are one strange human," I grinned before looking at the door as Dad came in, he sniffed the air and smiled in contentment sitting down at another stool at the table.

"Delicious Cassie," he grumbled.

"Actually Theo made it."

His eyes widened and he turned to a, fake, flustered looking Theo, "a boy who can cook, he's a keeper Cassie," Theo nodded and thanked Dad before standing up and working over the stove again before I got up to set the table, he served it up and pretended to eat while Dad scoffed it down like it was the last acorn during hibernation for a squirrel.

Once 'all' of us were done I took the plates and cutlery washing them up while Dad watched the game, Theo came up behind my drying them then letting me put them away.

Theo then said goodbye to my Dad while I bid him goodnight and walked up to my room where Theo sat at my desk reading… again.

"Can we play 20 questions?" I asked sitting on my bed, he looked up and nodded.

"So, what is your favourite colour?" he asked me sitting opposite me.

"Red, what's yours?"

"Chocolate brown, what's your favourite food?"

"Your curry, what is your favourite… blood type?" He laughed at me, causing me to hide my face in my hands.

"O-," oh damn, that's my blood type, he nodded, "okay, favourite hair colour?"

"Black, I always wanted black hair, yours?"

"I like your hair, but I wouldn't have it personally, seeing as I'm a dude," I smirked.

"Sure, anyway, best memory of yours?"

"Coming back home and making you scream… it was hilarious," my eyes popped open, he smiled slightly tucking a stray strand behind my ear, "yours?"

"My dream of punching you in the face without breaking my hand," I replied bitterly. He laughed.

"I think I might of insulted you."

"Ya think?" his head moved back and forth before he picked me up and tucked me in, one of his arms wrapped around my shoulder while he got out the book he was reading, the last Harry Potter book, he began reading it to me in the dim lighting of the moon, whispering it in a ghostly whisper; "_The two me appeared out of nowhere, a few yards apart in the narrow, moonlit lane. For a second they stood quite still, wands directed at each other's chests; then, recognising each other, they stowed their wands beneath their cloaks and started walking briskly in the same direction…_"

I fell asleep to the sound of his hush whisper, breathing chest and silent heart.


	8. Road Trip

**Cassidy POV**

Okay, so last night was fun, now? Not so much, I'm expected to go to the Cullen's with Theo to meet the nomads because they're intrigued by me and want to test their restraint being around human blood, Theo and Bells protested strongly against it but everyone reassured Bells that they would protect me, Theo, not so much seeing as he's pacing my room now, hands joined behind his back.

I pulled my jumper, fluffy socks, gloves, scarf, beanie hat and hood up and onto my body, it's really cold today, I then pulled on my boots over my jeans and brushed out my much shorter hair out and tucked it into my scarf acting as extra protection. I then stomped over and stood in front of a pacing Theo, he stopped dead, took me in and snorted slightly.

"What?" I asked, my voice raising an octave along with my eyebrows.

"You look adorable all snuggled up," heat rose in my cheeks causing him to stroke an eternally frozen finger along it, cooling it almost instantly. "C'mon, we should go," he pulled me up onto his back and started running yet again until we came to the front porch where Esme stood, she gave me a hug before leading me into the house. Standing there were two vampires, deep crimson eyes, pale skin, the usual, the first one had messy blonde hair and wore denim while the second, had blonde hair cropped to her shoulders, my hand grasped Theo's when they tensed, the female smiled while the man was tensed, he seemed to be struggling, along with Jasper, what, is he feeling thirst, that's not good, the man flew across the room at us, I was knocked back and out of the door landing on the gravel while Theo forced the man the other way in his frenzy, this all happened in the period of four seconds.

I looked down at my body, and this is why I'm glad I wore lots of clothes, you see, no cuts, whoop.

Theo was next to me in seconds, picking me up and running into the garage where Alice stood with a duffle bag, she shoved it in the backseat of a black Toyota Urban Cruiser, along with some blankets and a basket of food and drink, are we going somewhere?

Jasper and Alice appeared next to us making me jump, Alice smiled slightly, grabbing my hand and putting me in the car, and when I say put I mean she picked me up like a rag doll, plopped me on the seat and buckled me in before closing the door before she was next to me in the back plugged in.

Jasper and Theo in the front, Theo locked all of the doors, nodded once in the direction of Bella, Carlisle and Esme before speeding down the drive, lucking thing the windows are tinted, in the direction we're headed there's sunshine.

"What's going on?" I asked dumbly, no answer, "seriously, someone tell me why I'm being kidnapped by a group of vampires, I think I've taken this pretty well so far but you ignoring me is only going to make me scream," zilch, "oh come on, it can't be that bad," ooh reaction this time, just not the one I wanted, Theo laughed sarcastically.

Alice turned to me, "the man, he craved your blood like no other, not quite as big as other's blood list, like Theo's for you, but he's good at ignoring it, anyway, he won't stop until he has your blood as his, so we're going on a vacation, and I was forced along." Okay, well that was unexpected, wait Theo thirsts for my blood, damn, I watched as he drove expertly down the country roads, missing every manhole built to kill me.

"Where are we going?" I asked timidly while slouching down into the seat.

"Italy, Volterra to be precise," my eyes widened, I'd heard Bella tell me of the stories of Volterra, Volturi, Aro, Jane the angel faced girl with a deadly gift, aren't they meant to kill human's who know of them, "yes they are, but they can also offer you protection, Carlisle already called ahead and Aro is ecstatic to meat me and you, so no backing out now, and anyway, Carlisle said it would be safest and Alice agreed."

I nodded before watching the scenery pass me by, I leant my head slowly on Alice's shoulder and closed my eyes into blackness.

…

I woke in the air, on a soft leather seat with my head leaning on a firm shoulder, I looked up to Theo who merely looked down at me intently, I noticed Alice and Jasper sat on two seats across from us along with some other people, they had red eyes, oh my god, are these the Volturi?

There was a blonde girl, wide innocent eyes and full lips, a boy next to her, looks the same with darker hair, smaller eyes and slightly less full lips, they both wore dark cloaks, black.

My eyes wandered to the other two figures, one tall, gangly male, black, cropped hair and a lazy smile on his face when I turned to him. Next to him was a man with frosty brown hair, like icing, he was shorter than the other man and they both wore dark grey cloaks.

Alice perked up when I lifted my head up completely, everyone turned to me, well that's embarrassing, is should have slept longer, I heard Theo snigger next to me before I sent him a death glare and he silenced.

This caused Alice's tinkering laughs to fill the plain and Jasper to cough as covering up his laughter, yeah nice try mate, but vampire's don't cough, wait, or do they? Theo shook his head next to me, oh, okay, cool.

"Okay your silent conversations are annoying me, what are you saying?" the big one asked, I turned to him and laughed at his frustrated face before quickly silencing myself, "seriously, what are you talking about?"

"She was wondering whether or not vampires coughed because of Jasper," Theo answered.

"Yeah, that was a cheap shot," the big one muttered, "I'm Felix by the way," he said to me, holding his hand out, I put mine out and shook his lightly.

The one with frosty hair introduced himself as Demetri and the other two were Jane and Alec, ah the Jane, well I'm staying away from her, if only this plane would suck me in, then I'd be safe.

The plane started jolting around signalling that we were going to land, unfortunately for me there were no seatbelts on this thing, what sort of plane has no seatbelts?

Theo hooked his arm around my waist securing me to the spot as we landed, before picking me up and running.

We came to a small city, all the people wearing red cloaks, well we don't stick out now do we? No!

Theo jumped down a manhole and ran behind Jane and Alec, he put me down once we reached two huge wooden doors.

They walked in ahead of us and touched the hand of the mind reader while I clutched to Theo, Alice and jasper either side of me, mind reader's eyes glazed over before he suddenly unfroze and looked at me smiling.

"Well, well, well, another Swan child, this I did not predict, come here child, I will not harm you," he cooed, well that's patronising, I dropped my grip from Theo and walked straight over to Aro, I think it is, everyone seemed taken back by my forwardness of walking over to him, but whatever. I lifted my hand to him, he beamed and took it firmly in his, his eyes closed.

His hands hooked chilly on mine, I looked down just noticing now that I had none of my winter clothing on, just my top, jeans and boots, Alice must have sorted that.

Aro dude, opened his eyes and smiled at me, "well don't you have a peculiar mind, it's very, bright and happy compared to most others, easier to access," oh, so I'm the complete opposite of Bells, yay.

My gaze skipped over all of the people in the room, all beautiful, but one stood out, she carried herself with grace like Rosalie. Well not all of us can be graced with good looks I guess, inward sigh.

"Theo, if you please," Theo was next to me in seconds holding out his hand to Aro who took it greedily, well he won't ever be a Buddha with that sort of greed. "Yes, well you are welcome to stay as long as you please, no one here will harm any of you. But it must be soon Theo, it must be soon." Aro eyed him then me before waving his hand, Felix came up behind me and grinned, leading us all out, Alice and Jasper parted into a room down the hall from mine and Theo's, my stuff already set on the silken bed. Walls as white as snow, floor black like the midnight sky, normal wooden decorations, en suit bathroom, huge fire, sofa and TV, all you could want really.


	9. Volturi

**Cassidy POV**

The castle is huge, when I say huge I mean humongous, stupendous and every other word for big you can imagine, I have to have someone with me at all times so I don't get lost, usually its Felix or Demetri, you see Alice and Jasper had to go back to Forks to help the Cullen's and Theo has been discussing things with the Elders a lot, they always look at me weirdly, but oh well.

So I was shocked this morning when Alec showed up to escort me around, he said he was taking me to a lake just outside the castle where he likes to go, but seeing as he was assigned human duty he was dragging me along and if I told anyone of its whereabouts he'd personally rip me apart, yay.

So here I am sitting at the waters edge with my feet in the water, tendrils of my white dress splayed on land and in water while Alec sits on a rock moodily reading, I feel so loved.

So being in a castle full of sadistic vampires isn't exactly what I wrote on my 'where do you see yourself in five years?' report in English, but who knows what could happen?

I am so bored, I mean there has to be something to do here, I know there is an evil masochistic vampire hunting me because I'm his, what the hell is a La Tua Cantante anyway?

I turned to my right as my flitted across the cool, still surface of the lake, gently rippling the water into silken sheets. Alec was staring out at the horizon, I followed his gaze to see the sun setting, pinks skies mixed with the deepest, fiery orange.

Also recently I learnt that vampires sparkle in the sun, I mean, if you're a vampire then why do you sparkle? Then there was this annoying little voice in my head saying; _oh my god Cassie, you can't just ask people why they sparkle. _So I just ignored it.

The sun winked one last time before disappearing behind a distant hill, so I've been here all day, just sitting and having a mind argument while Alec read is bloody book, fun.

A cold presence behind me alerted me to the fact that Alec was no longer reading, or he was just letting some random vampire come and sniff me before the kill, I prefer the second option, then I wouldn't be as bored.

I turned around and stood next to an awaiting Alec, he watched me intently as I brushed myself off standing full length, I am quite short, shorter than the kid, no fair.

I pulled my hair up into a bun tightly before dropping my arms and waiting for Alec to make a move, he didn't he just stood there staring so I walked off in the direction of the castle watching it tower over me spookily, it would be a good set for a Halloween party, its got that whole putrid, spooky thing going on, but it would make a lovely home, so I don't really mind it here, in fact it's the awesomest place ever but that I will not share with anyone, I get all these long elegant dresses that make me look like a princess and I get on well with most of the guard, Jane and Alec are still cold to me but Felix says they're like that to everyone.

A frozen hand rested on my back, I double turned and faced Alec, "I am not incapable of walking y'know?" he rose a brow, "I am not."

"You're human; of course you are incapable of things."

"You were human once," I didn't falter to point out.

"And now I am better, everything about me enhanced and more potent."

"Yeah, even your ego and idiocy has become more potent and enhanced," I muttered knowing full well he could hear me, his chest let loose a little growl, I just winked and skipped off back in the direction of the castle, walking in the front entrance and smiling at Gianna before carrying on up the stairs with or without, I'm not too sure, Alec following.

Fire lamps flickering down the hall, so they have an escalator but no lights, well I guess they don't really need them, haunting the walls, down casting shadows reaching out at me, I danced along and spun round once to see Alec walking briskly behind me, Felix and Demetri grinning from me to him, he looked pissed, my face broke out into a smile and a giggle parted my lips, Alec shook his head while I turned back around to come face to face with Theo, he nodded at me before grabbing my arm and pulling me into my room, he only comes in when he's not talking to people or having hanky panky fun with Heidi, or at least I think that's what they do, I haven't really had or seen first hand experience of it, it is a mystery to me.

I sat down on the bed while Theo paced the room, he stopped to face me, standing in my line of sight.

"The Cullen's need me home, it appears the vampire has friends, lots of them and they need all the help they can get from me and the wolves," I gulped, my eyes widened, "but you can't come, you're staying here, staying safe for us, for me," and that was my stomach plummeting moment, well great.

I nodded slowly, he sighed and kissed my forehead gently, whispering 'goodnight' to me before he left saying I wouldn't see him for a while.

Well I just let the last of my family go back without, me, god I love him like a brother and he's risking his life for me, damn I am such a waste of space.

I wondered over to my full length mirror after contemplating how much of a moron I am, I got to 99% moron, the other 1% is gullibility.

I pulled my fingers through my knotted hair and watched as the curls bounced back, my skin seemed paler, I think I'm in shock, or whatever.

The dress I was wearing is; long and white with torn ends making it look wild; it had a chain around the waist as a belt and drop off shoulders. I wear it with grey or black boots and look damn good if I do say so myself, but Felix also said I looked beautiful, so ha, there in your face I am beautiful. Meh, we all know it's not true.

I growled at my hair and picked up a brush pulling it through the knots that wouldn't leave; now it is literally brown, silky curls down to my chest.

I took a deep breath and walked from my room and bumping straight into Demetri, he caught me before I fell and laughed slightly at me.

"Alright?" I nodded, "we're going to practice combat, everyone will be there, I was told to come and get you so you're not alone, coming?" I nodded again and almost shrieked when Demetri picked me up without warning and started running.

We arrived in a big room where Santiago and Felix were wrestling, Alec and Jane along with Renata hovering close to the Elders, Chelsea, Afton and Corin cheering on like kids.

Aro turned to me when we entered and smiled like a toddler when he tries ice cream for the first time, "glad you came, now you can watch as the guard kill each other's brain cells," he announced it like it was something over joyous.

I nodded and staggered dizzily when Demetri put me down, I straightened myself out soon enough, I took a deep breath and watched as Felix pinned Santiago, Santiago struggling against him while he boomed laughter.

Felix stood up and grinned at me, "want a go?" he asked jokingly.

"Uh, no, I'm not stupid."

"You calling Santiago stupid?" he asked, indicating to a fake pissed looking Santiago.

"It's possible," I muttered.

"That's it missy," Santiago jokingly crouched and lunged at me, flinging me onto his back and running round in circles with me laughing like a loon.

When he did stop and put me down I fell on my bum while giggling like a mad man, "Th... that… wa… wa… was SO COOL." I managed between gasps of breath, Santiago looked down at me and laughed before walking over to Corin and the others.

I turned to see Aro just in front of me looking like a Cheshire cat, startling me I jumped from the floor back onto the floor with a little squeak, this made literally everyone laugh at me.

"Sorry dear," he hooked his hands under my arms and lifted me to a standing position before patting my head and walking back over to Sulpicia, she smiled at me slightly before turning to watch Demetri and Felix battle it out, I sat on a chair in the corner and scrutinised their moves.

After half an hour everyone had gone, but Alec, my fingers were brushing through my hair when Alec faced up against Felix, them both in crouches. Felix lunged first, Alec just jumped out the way and onto his back, Felix smashed him into a wall, the wall just to my left actually, and lunged for him again, he pinned Alec down. Some misty sort of fog started to appear and surround Felix who gulped before collapsing to the ground, the irises of his eyes white, Alec pushed him off and pinned him while I tried to bite back a scream at how defenceless Felix looked.

The fog retracted back into Alec and Felix looked up annoyed and pouted, causing me to giggle.

All eyes shot to me, "what?" Felix asked cockily.

"Pouting doesn't look good on a guy, let alone a guy of your age," his eyes widened and Demetri burst into hysterics along with Corin and Heidi who had entered when?

"Ouch, you wound me deep Cassie," he pulled puppy dog eyes causing me to fall into hysterics with Demetri and Heidi, "thanks for moral support Demetri," he muttered before standing up and storming over to Corin linking arms with her, "meet my new best friend Demetri."

Demetri stopped laughing at once and growled, Corin crouched and they both lunged while Felix laughed, foolish people.

I stood and made my way to the door bidding everyone good night, Alec followed me out saying I was still his responsibility until tomorrow morning, I heard cat calls come from the hall until the door slammed shut, I walked silently to my room and got ready for bed and stepped back in from the bathroom, Alec sitting in the rocking chair in the corner, like everyone else, I sighed and settled into the bed.


	10. Dance

**Cassidy POV**

I twirled in front of the mirror in the new dress Heidi bought me while she sat in the rocking chair, watching and laughing slightly, it rung through my ears like a symphony, all of their laughs do.

The dress is floor length, a deep turquoise blue with long baggy sleeves that reach past my hands, it is laced at the front but has a piece of purple material under the laces giving it a layered princess effect. The skirt falls long on the floor and puffs out slightly. The neckline is low cut and in a curved square shape so you can see my collar bone prominently.

I turned and smiled at Heidi while walking up to her and giving her a hug, her arms hugged me back until she pulled away and greeted someone at the door, okay who would be at the door when I didn't hear it open.

"Heidi, Kiddo."

"Patronising Arse," I replied all the while grinning at Felix, he boomed a laughter causing the door to open again and Demetri to stroll in with Corin. "Moron and Corin," I greeted them, Demetri almost pouted, but remembering my diss from the other day he stopped and just sat on my bed.

"What do you want to do today Kiddo?" Felix asked leaning against my wall while Corin stood next to Heidi.

"Hmmm, I have no clue actually," epiphany, "teach me how to dance, like the old fashioned sort" they all looked at me with confused expressions, "well I've never learnt and I'm not a clutz like Bells so can you teach me?" Demetri nodded before picking me up and running us to a huge empty hall, everyone followed.

I was placed in the centre of the hall while Heidi started playing some music and did a demonstration with Felix, they make a cute couple, the dance lasted a couple of minutes and looked very complex, Corin reassured me it was safe before Demetri turned to me and gave me instructions while I giggle like an idiot.

The music started playing, it seemed all the more gooey with me in a long dress, Heidi seemed to think so too because she stopped the music and dragged me from the room, changing me into a pair of red jogging bottoms, high heels and a vest top, she then led me back into the room where everyone was waiting, even Jane who looked up them, I internally sighed, this should be fun.

"Hello Human," hello She-Bitch.

"Hi Jane," I skipped back over to Demetri who grinned, "c'mon then Teach, teach me how to dance," he shook his head at me and grabbed me around the waist pulling me closer to him, I then placed my right hand on his shoulder and linked my left with his spare hand before he started leading me around the room, I laughed hysterically has he tried to get me to move in the right direction, I can't really classical dance, but I can street dance much to Bella's dismay, really I'm just as hopeless as Bella when it comes to ballroom dancing, but if I said that they would have given up on me straight away, Felix boomed laughter when I fell on my butt on a spin out, I ended up rolling on the floor in hysterics while the others looked on worried. I'm sure my face was shining bright red, but who cares, I giggled more until I slowly gained my composure and sat up.

"I'm kind of an excitable person," I mumbled, blushed and stood up, Demetri nodded in time for Alec to walk in with a confused expression.

"What is going on?" He stood next to Jane while she still shook her head at me.

"Cassie is an excitable person," Felix muttered while staring at me warily was I really that bad? I strolled over to Felix and growled, "What?"

"I don't even reach your shoulder in these heels," pouting and crossing my arms I walked of to Demetri, up to his chest; I gave out an aggravated cry. Next I stood in front of Alec, just below his chin, "I hate being fudging short," Felix boomed laughter, reverberating it around the room, ceasing in volume with every corner and side it rebounded from until it was mute.

I stood there glaring at his chin while everyone stared at me, I turned briskly from him and over to Heidi and Corin, standing defiantly between them, glaring at Felix the most, who, currently, was looking at me with a strained face, he is so trying to hold back laughter, jerk, I turned and walked from the room, up some stairs and to my own, god I hate being isolated here sometimes, it is just so boring some people here don't even like me.

Peeled the gym clothes from my body and stepped into the shower watching as the water cascaded down the skin of my arms followed by the bubbles of my shampoo. Shutting off the shower I stepped out into the steamed room and wrapped a towel around my body before dripping my way into my room and over to my wardrobe pulling on some underwear and another dress, it was green and silver, I tied the bow at the back and slipped on some shoes. Turning and bumping into a black shirt, I jolted back and looked up to Alec.

"How long have you been there?" I asked shocked while standing myself up again.

"Since you started pulling the dress over your head, it's not my fault you were so out of it."

"You could have left like a real gentleman," I seethed to him pushing myself past him and sitting at my vanity with my hair wrapped up in a towel, I put some face cream on my skin while glaring at Alec's reflection.

"I'm on guard duty again, Aro seams to think we get on and you will have a more enjoyable time with me than the others, I told him he was wrong but he insisted."

"Great, more creepy Alec visits," his eyes turned to slits while he looked in the mirror at my reflection.

Stalling I unravelled my towel so my hair fell down my back in neat ringlets, I brushed through them until I had no excuse and stood up opting for watching TV, Alec stood by the window watching.


	11. Sun Kiss

**Cassidy POV**

So when I said my creepy visits from Alec becoming more frequent, I wasn't lying, he has been guarding me at least every other day so far this week, patronising everything I do and say, of course they were matched by my own witty comments.

And there he stood; staring boldly at me from the doorway while I attempted to tie the fastening at the front of my green silk dress with difficulty, sometimes Heidi has a ridiculous sense of style and practicality. I screeched again when the ribbon slipped from my grip before I picked it back up again for another attempt, Alec snorted before he was in front of me, a lop sided grin on his face, his cold fingers took the ribbon from mine as he started fastening the front corset for me.

"I would like to leave today you know?" I stuck my tongue out and watched as his hands brushed across the material. I blushed hugely when his fingers drifted across the area just above my cleavage, his ruby eyes caught mine while they glistened with mischief and smugness. "Done, let's go," he announced before grabbing my hand, leaving a slight tingle, well that is weird, and pulling me from my room and onto his back as he ran to the clearing again, he likes coming here, but this time I came prepared with a book, I sat on the grass, my skirt splaying out around me while Alec sat on his rock, I pulled the book from my jacket and started reading about Damon Salvatore.

I heard an annoyed growl next to me as I sighed, Alec snatched the book from my hands and started reading the page before glaring at me and tossing it into the lake, I screeched annoyed before turning my fiery red glare to him.

"Oh. No. You. Didn't!" His brow quirked before I lunged at him, pinning him beneath me, he looked up at me shocked before rolling over so I was beneath him, he sat triumphantly on top of me, his legs fitting perfectly over my hips. His brown bangs covering his deep crimson eyes flicked to the side so I got the full intensity of his stare.

His black shirt contrasting perfectly with his pale skin, you get the sense of a good-boy-but-secretly-bad. I just noticed that his face was closer to mine, his full lips caressing my jaw as his nose grazed my neck. What is it with vampires and smelling me, do I really smell that good?

One of his strong hands secured on my hip while the other pinned my wrists, his nose brushing across my exposed neck, a hungry growl parted his lips making my spine tingle and hair stand on end, he sounded so animalistic, it's kind of sexy in a way.

His other hand, the one that was pinning my wrist, started sliding down my arms, almost teasingly, it passed my heaving chest until it enclosed around my waist joining the other so I was completely in his grasp.

His nose danced across mine before it moved down my face and his forehead rested on my erratically breathing chest, my chin being tickled by his hair that stuck up.

Soft lips licked across the skin at the nape of my neck making my body react in a moan and my back arched into his body, I felt teeth appear on the soft skin where his lips were, light sucking and nipping actions soon followed making gasps prominent from me.

I watched as the sun broke the sky, hearts broke into an eternal run and the final reminiscence of darkness kissed the world one more time until escaping from the Morning Star's burning rage.

The sun's light echoed onto the fair skin of his and floated from it into a beauty glow.

Tingling ceased and pressure stopped, lips left skin and rubies burned into chocolate swirls. My skin wilted from what just occurred and my eyes lay glazed as they stared into the abyss of crimson.

My hand shot to the sensitive area where I am sure a bruise sat waiting for someone to spot and accuse, Alec bit his lip and peered down at me unsure of how I was going to act; scream; slap him or smother him in kisses, none of the above, I just waited beneath him, matching his intensity with my own while jewels or rainbows merged from his flesh.

I blinked once, escaping idiocy and lovey dovey moments, sitting up with my back straight, Alec sat opposite me while I rested one leg on the other. His skin had an extra glow, not the sun's kiss, but an emotional hype, his hands sitting awkwardly in his lap while my hair flew in the wind.

I tucked some stray strands behind my ear, watching his face tenderly, my heart sprinting and stomach jolting as my eyes shared his.

His dark lashes obscuring some of the view, forcing my cheeks to hold a blush as bright as the stars during the Witching Hour.

He soon stood holding his hand for me, the drenched book forgotten at the bottom of the lake, printed words crying from neglect as Alec carried me back to the Throne Room where guests await.

**Hey readers, important notice. My laptop has died and I am currently on my mum's computer so if updates are shabby it's because I'm busy, sorry.**

**From Jade2410, hope you like the story.**


	12. Damn

**Cassidy POV**

Alec dropped me from his back as we entered the Throne Room, I peeked over his shoulder while tying my hair into a side ponytail to cover the bruise, standing there were Bella and Alice along with Edward. I cried as I ran up to my sister and hugged her furiously, she laughed slightly hugging me back gentler, even though I am sure I couldn't have hurt her if I tried.

I pulled from her and hugged Alice just as much, she hugged me back along with her tinkering laugh. Lastly I turned to Edward and hugged hi, he seemed shocked, but he hugged me back anyway.

Once I was done squeezing the life out of them I quirked a brow, "what on earth are you three doing here anyway?" Bella laughed.

"You always get straight to the point don't you Cassie?" I nodded defiantly, "we just came to say that we got him and his mate, that everyone else is here and we are taking you home soon," she smiled while my heart ached slightly, shit.

I put on my smile and hugged her with as much enthusiasm I could muster, she bought it, but Edward shook his head at me.

"Uh, not so fast Bella Dear," Aro chanted while lifting himself from his throne and gliding towards us, "you know the rules," her eyes widened.

I just looked between them confused, "Aro please, she's only sixteen, way too young."

"Jane and Alec were that young."

"You didn't want to do it until they were older though, saying they needed to live their lives."

"My Dear, Theo and I have already spoken about it and he agrees with me, she is to be changed as soon as possible."

"That little sneak, where is he so I can kill him?" Bella asked furiously heading for the door.

I tried to make my way to her seething form, knowing full well she's going to lose it, but before I could reach her two firm arms hooked around my waist and I was pinned against the wall facing Alec's chest, him looking around the hall as Bella punched the door down with a deafening crack and all of the splinters flew in the air, I hid my face from hit, until I was sure the door was completely settled on the ground.

The rest of the Cullen's shot through the door then while Emmett and Jasper calmed her down.

Damn I liked that door, so fancy and intricate, I wish it hadn't broken, it was awesome, Aro seemed to think so too as he looked mournfully at the splintered wood, poor door.

Theo looked at Bella amused before seeking me out in the room, once he saw me behind Alec he growled slightly only to be matched by a rumble in Alec's own chest., it vibrating against me.

Theo immediately lunged at us, Alec meeting him half way, seriously boys and their fights, they moved too fast for me to keep up, I just felt Rosalie at my side pulling me from the room and outside followed by Alice and Esme.

She sat me on a rock shaking her head at me, "what?"

"You had to go and get two of the world's most dangerous vampires to fall in love with you." My eyes bugged open while she placed herself next to me, Esme on my other side and Alice sitting cross legged in front of me.

"N-no they don't."

"Yes they do," Alice sang, "they're fighting each other over you right now."

"I have to stop this madness," I stood only to be pulled back to by Rosalie and Esme, my hair fell out of place due to this and their eyes zeroed in on my neck, shit. I tried my best to speedily cover it up but it was tugged back again, Esme shocked, Alice grinning and Rosalie shaking her head at me.

"What is that?"

"I don't know, do I have something on my neck?" I asked innocently, Rosalie hit me upside the head and nodded. "Oh well, that is embarrassing, I must go to my room and... HIDE!"

I leapt up again and ran for the door to come face to face with Jasper, shaking his head at me and pointing back to where the others were, I begged with my eyes while he grinned and slung me over his shoulder back to them. From there on for two hours I was assaulted by questions until Felix came and saved me taking me to my room, he set me there before rushing from my room and locking the door, leaving me to two disgruntled vampires, Theo on the sofa and Alec lolling on the bed.

"uh… hi?" both of them faced me, crimson passion in their eyes.


	13. Change News

**Cassidy POV**

Alec shot up from my bed and was in front of me in seconds, he seemed to be checking me over for injuries, "Alec, I'm fine," he scanned me over again quickly before nodding.

Alec wrapped his arms around my waist and sat me on his lap while he sat on my bed, much to the annoyance of Theo, who growled.

"Can't you just talk it out, I don't get what is up with you two, and anyway, what were Bells and Aro talking about?" Theo sighed and sat up, in front of me in seconds, his hand tracing over the bruise on my neck with pained eyes.

"You have to be changed soon," my eyes plopped out of their sockets as I back up only hitting Alec who restrained me, "sorry Little Princess," Theo stood and leant against the far wall while Alec played with my hair.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt... actually that's a lie, it will feel like fire burning in your veins, the only thing to relieve the pain is to scream, but I will be there every step of the way with you," Alec purred in my ear.

His cool fingers stroked up my arm and back down while Theo just stared, "well I'm going to see Heidi," he gave me a hinting, wink. He was gone in a second leaving me and Alec.

"Are they together?" I whispered.

"Yeah they are."

"Then why were you fighting?"

"Because he already set a date for your change with Aro and he doesn't want me with you because I'm dangerous."

"I'll believe that when I see it," I muttered, playfully he growled in my ear before I was pinned under him while his teeth bore at my neck.

"Scared yet?"

"No."

My back hit against the wall roughly, making my breath whoosh from my body on impact, his eyes glaring at me, his hand at my throat, "now?" I smirked evilly and shook my head.

He stood away from me as misty fog ebbed towards, I gulped instinctively and backed away, I back as close to the wall as I could until there was no more room to move to.

My legs started going numb and my vision blacked out before I collapsed into a pair of strong arms, the only sense I had was sound.

"How about now?" he gave me my voice back while I whispered a 'yes', "good," my senses came back and I jumped from his arms and into the corner, slowly Alec approached, careful not to scare me, once he was within touching range he dragged his fingers down my cheek, satisfied I wasn't going anywhere he sat next to me with his arm round my shoulder his nose in my hair, "I'm sorry I scared you that much, it was just a warning."

I nodded and leant on his shoulder, "its okay, and I understand why everyone warns me against you now."

He snorted slightly, "Well I am one of the most feared vampires in the world."

I turned to face him, looking him in the eyes, "you aren't that scary to me, more guarded."

"Guarded, really?"

"Yes, guarded. When am I going to be changed?"

"Sometime this week," I nodded and settled down again.


	14. Great Eternity

**Cassidy POV**

Today is my changing, I know, so soon right? Bella was holding my hand while Theo sat across from me, staring, just staring at me, I looked him in the eye and my heart seemed to pull slightly, he rose a brow at me and smirked, "you'll be fine Princess," I nodded and turned as Aro and Carlisle swamped in, Carlisle sat down next to me and removed some hair out of the way of my neck while looking me in the eye, his golden orbs speaking to me so much, the guilt that he feels.

I nodded to him as he leant in, his teeth piercing my artery and the pain began. Searing my veins and killing everything human about me. Millions of tiny burns marks sweltering to such intenseness that it makes you scream, me being a cowered screamed excruciatingly.

Something cold brushed my forehead and soothed me, hi words warm though his breath cold, I'd recognise that voice anywhere, Theo.

He was there, every step of the way, listening to me scream, right to the end when the fire ceased, I could hear... an argument between Theo and... Alec?

Alec; "she is mine, she chose me."

Theo; "you said I was with Heidi, I am not, why would you say such a stupid thing? Heidi is a close friend of mine, I _love_ Cassidy, ever since I first saw her, you can't take her away from me."

Alec; "I can do whatever I want, I am Alec Volturi..."

Theo; "High Prick of the Elite Guard, we know." Another person entered.

Alice; "Alec, she's going to end up with Theo, they're soulmates, you just want her because she's beautiful."

Alec; "Your point being what exactly?"

Theo; "she is coming home with me; that is final." The door slammed shut and a cool hand landed on my forehead making me release the scream for the burning in my heart.

All the heat centred there, the rest ebbed away. The fire stopped along with my heartbeat; tentatively I opened my eyes to see Theo looking down at me.

"You heard that?" I nodded and sat up fast, when I say fast I mean Theo's driving fast. "Carlisle," appeared next to me in seconds, looking me up and down, I smiled at him which made his face break into a huge grin, Theo looked shocked, "well she has a power then," I looked confused at him, "I'll tell you later, after you've fed and Alice has forced you to see yourself."

I nodded and stood up, Alice was next to me, dragging me to a huge mirror where I looked; silky brown curly hair, pale skin, flawless, smooth innocent looking face, but very beautiful with startling crimson eyes. I reeled back when I saw them bumping into Theo.

He stood behind me in the mirror with his crimson eyes and smiled, "let's hunt," he grabbed my hand running down the corridors at immense speed, we passed Aro, Bella and Edward on our trek before hitting the dead silent city of Volterra outside, no pun intended.

We flew across the land in the dark, though I could see, until we reached a huge city, we passed an alley where a couple were making out, Theo lead me there and snapped the neck of the man before passing him to me, indicating for me to drink, I sunk my teeth into the soft flesh and relished the thrill of the sweet liquor pooling into my mouth.

Once I was done with him, Theo passed me the women who I drank from greedily, once I was completely done he came up to me and linked the remaining blood from my lips, smiling down at me crookedly.

He grabbed my hand again and we started running, once we slowed to a jog on the outskirts of Volterra I asked; "so what's my gift?"

He smiled at me, "You can make people happy wherever you go and draw them to you," what no funky gift like you, damn, "it is a good gift, just like you," I turned to him with a huge grin before we bumped into Demetri, he smiled slightly at me before leading us into the Throne Room where everyone stood, all of The Cullen's ran up and hugged me while the guard stood stoically.

Aro stood graciously and danced to us, he grabbed Theo's hand, his eyes glazing while Theo looked at me, I smiled, "very well, you may leave soon," he suddenly spoke, "but it would be such a waste not to give you the chance to join our family here," he spoke looking at everyone, Carlisle spoke up.

"Aro, we thank you for the offer, but we must be going home, and I am sure Cassie wishes to see her father again," I nodded, smiled at Aro before The Cullen's started filing out.

I turned to Demetri and hugged him, he seemed shocked but hugged back, I hugged Heidi, Felix, Corin, Afton, Santiago and Chelsea after them, spared mere nods for Jane and Alec along with the elders.

Then I left hand in hand with Theo, we ran after the Cullen's, I slipped into his car in the front with him, While Jasper and Alice sat in the back, we drove all night and all day until we got back to Washington.

We arrived at The Cullen's after the others, I walked straight in and sat on the sofa, Theo sat down next to me and started playing with my hair, I looked down at myself and found that I was wearing a green and purple dress that reaches just above the knee, oh it better have been a girl who changed me, Theo chuckled and nodded, good.

Jasper sat across from me staring intently, "what?" I asked while shooting up, he got into a crouch in front of the family who just appeared.

Theo wrapped an arm around my waist while rubbing my back soothingly, I slumped next to him, "Jasper you know Bella had good control, maybe it's a Swan girl thing," Theo muttered, Jasper nodded and sat down again.

My throat still itched from the burn, I was pulled from the room and outside by Theo, he carried on pulling me until we reached the middle of the forest, he turned on me then and pressed his lips onto mine.

One of his hands rested on my waist while the other knotted into my hair while both of mine went into his midnight hair. I breathed him in as we stood there, definitely a safe smell. He pulled away from me and lay a soft sweet kiss to my forehead before looking me in the eye, his hand stroking my cheek, and I am most certain if I could I would be blushing right now.

"Are you going to travel with me?" he asked, his voice shattering the silence, not that I minded.

"Duh, you move around a lot and I am not going to wait for your next appearance to see you," he smiled a true genuine smile before kissing my forehead again.

I grabbed his hand and dragged him back to the house where Alice was manically smiling, "congratulations," she tackles Theo in a hug while I laughed, that is until she turned to me and pulled me to the ground in the same hug. I laughed at her enthusiasm.

Everyone was outside by this time and laughing at us on the floor, Jasper picked Alice up while Theo pulled me up behind him.

Bells smiled at me sadly, "I'll visit I promise," she nodded while Emmett and Rose appeared with our bags shoving them in the boot, "I see someone can't wait to get rid of us," I muttered sarcastically, Rose smiled and hugged me along with Emmett. "Bells, you are covering for me with Dad and Mum," she sighed but nodded.

Once the goodbyes were over Theo pulled me into the car and started driving, "Where are we going?" he turned to me with a sly smile.

"Anywhere, everywhere... it's a surprise," he leant over and kissed me on the lips once again and that is how I am standing here a century later, my feet embedded in the sand with Theo holding me around my middle in a small village in England. Sure we had our problems, like Alec coming for me, but he stopped when he found his soulmate in a newborn vampire named Juliet.

We visited the family quite a lot and gave Alice a run for her money when she didn't see that we were getting married and she got to plan it, she was shocked which made everyone laugh.

But so far eternity is great with Theo by my side.


End file.
